¿Compación?
by sAYa21ANGEL
Summary: Quién diría que una chica me haría recordar a mi hermano, que esa misma chica me cambiaría poco a poco... quién diría que Jeff the killer llegaría a sentir compación por alguien que ni recuerda. Pesimo summary pero espero la historia les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, bueno este es mi primer fic de Jeff the killer, si les gusto la historia dejen review haya abajo, acepto ideas, reclamos, cosas así bueno no los entretengo más, ya me iran conociendo con el tiempo, disfruten el fic n_n

_Personas a lo lejos _

_"Pensamiento"_

Era una noche como cualquier otra, la misma rutina estaba dentro de la habitación de mi próxima víctima, tenía mi mano sobre la boca de ese chico, me divertía verlo moverse tan desesperadamente sosteniendo la mano donde llevo el cuchillo, solo un momento y me arte comencé a apuñalarlo con todas mis fuerzas una y otra vez, lagrimas se le escapaban, al igual que palabras que no entendía y no quería escuchar igual, dejo de moverse, al fin había terminado, en cuanto salió el sol lo pasaron en las noticias es más me entere de cuando iba a ser el funeral, no estaba satisfecho había salido a buscar algo de diversión esa noche como siempre, pero la misma rutina me había aburrido ya, aunque sintiera ese placer, aquellas ganas de reír a carcajadas al ver como se retorcían, oírlas como gritaban y ver su sangre mancharme, no me era suficiente, había cambiado un poco, ahora iba a los funerales de mis victimas, ver a sus seres queridos destrozados por la pérdida, no me hacía ni un poco de gracia, cada vez que los veía me sentía…. Solo ¿Por qué? Muy simple… yo conocía al chico que mate, podría decirse que era mi "amigo" aunque casi no lo conocía solo lo usaba para distraerme un rato.

Luego de unas semana tuvo toda mi confianza, me sentía feliz, desde hace unos meses me eh sentido solo, a pesar de que tengo a Masky y a Slenderman, la felicidad que sentía acabo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo había ido a visitar como siempre de noche, ahí estaba parecía que no notaba mi presencia aun, asique entre sigiloso para hacerle una pequeña broma, no soy ningún chismoso pero…. Escuche que me quería delatar a la policía, salí de ahí rápidamente y corte la comunicación, regrese para ver que hacía, ahora estaba mirando la ventana, sabía que yo había cortado la energía, me esperaba asustado estaba a punto de gritar hasta que le tape la boca y bueno es exactamente lo mismo que mencione al principio.

Estoy recargado en un árbol del parque esperando a que la lluvia se pare un poco, solo han pasado unas 3 semanas desde el funeral, es media noche no me sorprende que no haya nadie y más en un parque…. Un momento ¿Qué eso?... ¡Es una chica!… ¡¿Que hace afuera tan tarde?! No se mueve solo está ahí tirada, me acerco lentamente… Está dormida ¿A la mitad de un parque bajo la lluvia? se ve de unos 16, su pelo es un poco largo le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda pero es castaño, no puedo verle bien la cara su fleco lo tapa, se ve muy palia y puedo escuchar que le cuesta respirar, me da igual que pase con ella me doy media vuelta y camino un poco, miro sobre el hombro parece que alguien al fin despertó, pero está caminando demasiado extraño parece que no se puede mantener de pie sin tambalearse… ja se ve muy gracioso no puedo evitar reírme, dejo que pasen unos 5 minutos mientras me rio de ella, creo que ya fue suficiente, me pongo el gorro para que no vea mi rostro y camino hacia ella, no le digo nada solo la cargo y la llevo a una banca bajo un árbol la dejo y me doy media vuelta.

-¡Gracias!- la escucho gritarme, yo solo levanto la mano diciendo adiós sin mirar atrás y me alejo no es que me hiciera el bueno, es solo una forma de pagarle por haberme hecho reír un poco.

Solo a pasado 1 día desde que vi a aquella chica la verdad recordar como se tambaleaba y tropezaba me causa mucha risa aun, ahora no tengo muchos ánimos de ponerme a atacar a alguien solo quiero caminar un rato y ver si encuentro algo interesante que hacer.

Ha solo han pasado 15 minutos y ya muero de aburrimiento, si solo tuviera a alguien con quien platicar, pero no te…

-¿_¡Porque no la dejas en paz!?-_

…. tenía que ser Jeff the killer el que mata a todos sus amigos po….

-¡_Ella es mi hija!_ –

¡Para colmo los idiotas que viven en esta casa no se callan! No puedo oír ni mis propios pensamientos ¿Creen que toda la colonia no los escucha? cre…

-¡_Pero eso no te da derecho a tratarla así!-_

_"Si ellos no se callan yo voy a entrar a callarlos, creo que les aria un gran favor por aquí."_

Camine unos pasos y mire hacia arriba, había una ventana y detrás estaba… es la chica del otro día, le está sangrando la frente sus ojos tienen ojeras aparte de que esta llorado, no parece muy sana… Mierda ya me vio, lo bueno es que no hay suficiente luz como para que me vea la cara, se me quedo viendo un momento, me pareció muy largo hasta que se volteo, parece que alguien entro a su cuarto, en lo que no me vio yo me fui de ahí creo que me reconoció por lo del otro día.

Es medio día estoy caminado por la calle donde vive la chica del parque, después de todo por aquí me queda más cerca una gasolinera ahí podre comprar algunos cigarrillos…

-¡_¿Qué le hiciste ahora?!- _

Otra vez, creo que no tiene caso buscar a la chica para matarla y entretenerme después de todo eso sería tenerle compasión, mala salud, maltrato, gritos así, si definitivamente matarla sería un buen acto, asique puede morir por los golpes o por su enfermedad ya me da igual, solo seguiré mi camino.

No sé cuánto me tarde pero parece que fue bastante, porque ya oscureció, voy caminado con un cigarrillo en mi boca ya no escucho los gritos parece que al fin se callaron, ahí está de nuevo esa chica en la ventana, ya me vio yo no me muevo solo la miro fijamente, me canso de hacerlo y mejor me voy.

Ya oscureció, estoy por entrar a la casa de mi nuevo juguete, entro sigilosamente por la ventana de la cocina, y comienzo a ver, parece que aquí solo vive una persona, después de todo el lugar es demasiado pequeño, subo las escaleras y empiezo a revisar las habitaciones, todo el lugar es un desastre parece que no fue limpiada desde hace mucho, voy al único cuarto que no eh ido, abro lentamente la puerta, ahí está dormido, me acerco lentamente y lo miro por unos minutos, parece que ya se está dando cuenta de que estoy aquí se mueve de un lado a otro, seria mas fácil matarlo dormido pero que caso tendría yo salí a buscar algo de diversión, ya está abriendo los ojos, al fin me vio está a punto de gritar asique se lo impido tapándole la boca.

-Tranquilo, solo, ve a dormir.- levanto el cuchillo y el hombre empieza a llorar, yo solo me empiezo a reír mientras clavo mi cuchillo una y otra vez sobre su pecho hasta que se deja de mover, estoy por irme pero escucho que algo raca la puerta, voy a revisar, era un cachorro, matarlo ya sería no tener corazón pero bueno soy un asesino, soy Jeff the killer pero bueno creo que su compañía haría que me sienta menos solo, luego puedo dejar que se vaya a donde quiera, lo tomo en brazos y me voy de ahí abro la puerta de enfrente y me voy, algo satisfecho, me meto a otras dos casas y hago lo mismo solo que antes de irme les tallo una sonrisa como la mía, no estoy del todo satisfecho pero al menos me divertí, paso por la casa de aquella chica y veo que alguien está saliendo corriendo, es ella se dirige al parque, el cachorro deja de seguirme y va tras ella, yo voy tras él.

Llego al parque y lo veo jugando con una rama que tiene la chica, me escondo detrás d un árbol para que no me vea, no quiero que grite y llame la atención de alguien.

-¿Es tuyo este cachorro?- parece que no me escondí a tiempo, no puedo salir estoy cubierto de sangre. -Eres el que me ayudo el otro día ¿No?, gracias de nuevo.-

-No hay de que.- sigo escondido pero escucho que ella se está poniendo de pie, ¿No pensara venir hacia acá? ¿O sí? -¿Por qué no me dejas verte?- No conteste solo buscaba una forma de poder escóndeme en otro lugar, pero antes de poder irme, la escuche toser, se escuchaba muy mal para después escuchar cómo se caía, el cachorro empezó a chillar me asome lentamente, ahí estaba arrodillada tapándose la boca, estaba haciendo mucho frio, ella no tenía algo muy abrigador que digamos, parecía un vestido de hospital, podía escuchar que se le dificultaba mucho respirar por lo que no tardo en desmallarse.

"_Estando tan mal se te ocurre salir, que estúpida eres"_

Me acerque no me iba a hacer el héroe, pero algo en ella me recordaba a alguien pero… Algo en ella me hace pensar en Liu ¿Porque? no lo se, me quito la polera y se la pongo, ya sé dónde está su casa así que la cargo hasta haya, no puedo entrar por la ventana así que la dejo en la puerta toco y me escondo pasan varios minutos y nadie abre vuelvo a tocar pero mas fuerte ¿Porque mierda no abre nadie? la vuelvo a cargar y entro a la casa y para sorpresa… no hay nadie aquí, el cachorro aun nos sigue, no me molesta puede hacerlo, subo hasta el que supondré es su cuarto, es muy grande parece un cuarto de hospital, junto a su cama ahí una mesita está lleno de medicamentos y algunas jeringas con un líquido rojo dentro, creo que sangre ¿Para qué? la recuesto en su cama le quito mi polera y me voy de nuevo, el cachorro ya no me sigue creo que se quedó con ella, no me importa después de todo yo a tengo a mi perro smile.

Me dirijo al bosque no está muy lejos a unas cuantas calles una vez que entro no tengo con que guiarme, más que con el recuerdo y la poca luz que me brinda la luna, un poco más adentro veo a un sujeto alto de traje, sin rostro, si, ese es slenderman, el me encontró hace unos años en el bosque y me llevo a una cabaña en lo más profundo ahí es donde yo vivo junto con Masky es como un hermano, se la pasa jodiendo por eso es como un hermano, uno realmente molesto.

-¿Dónde estabas?-

-Buscando diversión.-pase de largo, no me iba a detener a responder sus preguntas tan absurdas, sabe bien que hago fuera del bosque.

-¿Con una chica y un cachorro?- Me detengo y lo miro sobre el hombro.

-¿Me espías?-

-Solo un idiota contesta una pregunta con otra pregunta, ahora contéstame ¿Qué hacías?- me quedo callado buscando que decirle, por sé que contestarle con un "_Nada, ayudaba a una chica enferma que me recuerda a mi hermano que asesine, pero no se porque." _Sería como mi sentencia de muerte y la verdad no quería morir por culpa de un demonio.

-Ya te dije que nada, solo me lleve a esa chica a su casa no pienso matarla, dudo que le quede mucho de vida, matarla ahora sería un acto de compasión.- devolví mi mirada al frente, no sé como pero cada vez que le omito algo en cosas como estas, él se da cuenta con solo verme a la cara.

-¿Y el cachorro?-

-El solo me siguió un rato y luego se fue, ahora tu contéstame ¿Me espías?- no tuve respuesta me gire para ver porque no me contestaba, para darme cuenta de que ya se había ido, ese imbécil, respondí sus preguntas y él no las mías en vez de hacerlo huyo.

Lo deje así y camine hacia esa pequeña casa que llamo hogar, entro a la cabaña y ahí está Masky sentado con una cerveza, jugando con una pelota, se ve muy aburrido.

-¿Hiciste algo divertido?- solo me acerco y siento junto a él.

-Mate a 3 personas, no estoy satisfecho pero al menos me divertí un poco.- no pienso contarle lo de aquella chica, me estará molestando un buen rato, miro su cerveza y no puedo evitarlo, quiero una.- Dame una cerveza.-

-Lo siento, esta es la última que queda.-

-Pues dame un trago.-

-No puedo, ya no tiene.- suspiro cansado no hay nada que hacer, no tenemos ganas de molestarnos entre nosotros. -¿Quieres salir un rato?

-Acabo de llegar.- suspiramos cansados los dos, que días tan jodidamente aburridos. – ¿Jugamos un rato?-

-Seguro.- puede que seamos asesinos pero quien dice que después no nos podemos llevar algunas cosas, hace mucho que encontramos un play y unos cuantos videojuegos, nos pusimos a jugar algo de mortal kombat pasaron los 3 rounds gane 2 como era de esperarse se lo restregué en cara a masky. –Gane de nuevo, creo que cada vez te haces un asco, apuesto a que smile dog sabe jugar mejor que tu

-Revancha.-

-No, ya estoy cansado me iré a dormir.- deje el control y me fui a mi habitación como no puedo cerrar los ojos tengo que usar un antifaz ¿En qué pensaba al quemarme los parpados? Así quería ver mi cara siempre, en verdad que perdí la cabeza ese día.

Chica Pov

Desperté hace unos minutos en mi cama, no me extraño sé que fue aquel chico, me ayudo de nuevo, lo sé porque su cachorro está aquí con migo desperté y él estaba dormido a mi lado, es muy tierno y su pelaje es muy suave… solo que hay algo que me intriga… y es que cuando desperté… mi ropa estaba manchada de sangre, el pequeño también tiene unas cuantas manchas pero ni él, ni yo estamos heridos… ¿Sera que aquel chico tuvo un accidente?

End chica pov


	2. Porque nuna debes aceptar una apuesta

_**Ey hola a todos de nuevo, No pude resistirme a seguir escribiendo y como vi que solo 2 reviews me dije a la mierda con esas personas me basta para seguila asi que aqui la tienen no los retengo mas espero lo disfruten.**_

Masky pov

Ya son las 11 pm y Jeff no ha bajado a comer, creo que sigue dormido, sé que es temprano pero aun así no puedo evitarlo, tengo una cubeta llena de agua en la mano y ya estoy entrando al cuarto de Jeff, ahí está dormido, me acerco un poco más, estoy junto a él, me preparo para lanzarle el agua y cuando ya tome el impulso…

-¿Qué haces?- me dio un pequeño susto suficiente como para que en vez de bañar a Jeff… terminara yo empapado, él se quitó el antifaz y en cuanto me vio se empezó a reír, yo no me iba a quedar a ser su payaso, asique me fui a quitar lo mojado dejaría que se secara en el sol mientras yo me quedo en la sala.

Escucho a alguien bajar las escaleras, creo que es Jeff, tuve razón en cuanto me vio a un mojado se empezó a reír pero aún más fuerte.

-¡Deja de reírte hombre!- él solo se estaba agarrando el estómago mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la risa.

-¿Por qué?... si lo que…hiciste fue tan estúpido que…- creo que ni siquiera hace el intento de dejar de reír, pasaron unos segundos y ya solo le salía una que otra risita, yo solo lo miraba indiferente.

-¿Ya?-

-S-si y-ya estoy bien.- se acercó se sentó junto a mí. –Bueno tú me pediste una revancha anoche ¿Recueras?- solo asentí, ya sabía a donde iba esto.

-Prepárate, porque ahora si te pateare el trasero.- me levante camino al televisor para tomar mi control y preparar todo.

-Ya veremos.-

Jugamos un buen rato el mismo juego de anoche, al principio yo gane la primer ronda… pero al final perdí, solo escuchaba a Jeff decirme algo pero para mí solo eran bla bla bla bla bla seguramente solo estaba restregarme sus victorias en la cara.

-No es justo, juguemos uno en el que YO sea bueno.-

-Pues eso no existe.- se echó a reír de nuevo.

-¿Y qué tal si jugamos residet evil operación raccon city?- paro de reírse sé muy bien que Jeff es un asco en ese juego, yo también pero duro más. –El que mate más zombis gana, si encuentras a un tirano y lo vences puntos extra.-

-¿Y cuál es el premio?- me puse a pensar ¿Qué quería yo de Jeff the killer?

-Si yo gano iras y me traerás un paquete de cervezas todos los días por 1 mes.-

-¿Y si yo gano?-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- él se puso a pensar también, creo que se está haciendo la misma pregunta que yo.

-Si yo gano tu prepararas tu propia comida y me dejaras grabarte comerla durante una semana.-

-Sabes que soy un asco en la cocina, si pruebo lo que haga estaré junto al inodoro mas de dos semanas.- el solo se empezó a reír, creo que ya me esta imaginando sufrir.

Empezamos el juego, al principio yo fui perdiendo pero luego de un momento a salvo logre ponerme a matar zombis a diestra y siniestra, Jeff solo me llevaba 5 muertos de ventaja, pero eso no importaba después de todo aquí viene mi querido amigo tirano o espera ¡Son dos!, dejare que maten a Jeff primero, yo me esconderé en una esquina, parece que ganare la apuesta ya empiezo a saborear mis cervezas pero la esperanza se va cuando veo que uno de los tiranos se me está acercando, me intento quitar pero ¡Mierda! ¡Se bugeo! ¡Me atore! ¡Me está matando! ¡NO!... morí, pero Jeff igual volteo a verlo y sonrió victorioso.

-Gane.- escucho decir a Jeff volteo a ver el televisor y para mi sorpresa, aún está vivo el maldito. –Dime ¿Ya desayunaste?- si fuera un anime estoy seguro que justo ahora e estarían saliendo las típicas lágrimas.

Me levanto y camino hacia la cocina, por esto odio los videojuegos prefiero matar o ponerme a leer un buen libro, pero no, tenía que aceptar el jodido reto, tenía que poner la maldita idea de apostar me empiezo a hacer el desayuno unos huevos revuelto, no sé como pero siempre hago algo mal termino enfermando a todos lo que comen mi comida, Jeff se fue a buscar su cámara, no tardo mucho porque escuche como volvía corriendo, ya termine de preparar el veneno, no me molesto en sentarme sé que tendré que salir corriendo al baño.

-Más te vale comerte todo.- enciende la cámara y se prepara, yo empiezo a comer como si no hubiera mañana y en cuanto a cabo, mi estómago empieza a gruñir, patitas para que las quiero, salgo disparado al baño y empiezo a vomitar todo, escucho como Jeff se ríe de mi desde la puerta. -Sabes si eyeless Jack estuviera, creo que habría sido más divertido el reto.- luego de eso lo escucho alejarse supongo que ya se aburrió de grabarme por ahora, pero deberé soportar esto toda una semana… Jeff maldito, ya verás uno de estos días me las pagaras, me empiezo a reír mentalmente tratando de idear un plan.

End Marky pov

Gravar a masky fue divertido en realidad, pero ya de un rato me estaba dando mucho asco, creo que si lo gravo por más tiempo yo también empezare a vomitar, de nuevo el aburrimiento llega, es de día, no tengo ganas de jugar videojuegos, y creo que ya moleste demasiado a Masky, dejo escapar un largo suspiro y me pongo a pensar porque estos días me estado sintiendo tan solo, no importa si estoy rodeado de gente me sigo sintiendo muy solo, extraño a alguien…mas no logro recordar a quien, no importa cuanto lo intente solo termino con dolor de cabeza, creo que iré a caminar un rato… mierda olvide que esto cubierto de sangre todavía, solo me queda quedarme aquí y esperar a ver si masky quiere, no se platicar un rato o jugar un poco más.

Pasan 15 minutos y masky no baja, puedo escuchar cómo es que sigue vomitando, creo que hasta la casa se está apestando, mejor salgo un rato a caminar por el bosque a de entretenerme un poco.

Solo llevo 5 minutos caminando y esto no me entretiene ni un poco, así son los días siempre, como no puedo salir en el día tengo que buscar con que entretenerme, no puedo creer que en todo este tiempo no encuentre una forma de divertirme mientras oscurece, suelto un suspiro de cansancio y siento mojado mi pie, no sé como pero camine hasta un lago, debo admitir que es muy bonito me alejo un poco y me recargo en un árbol, me pregunto si slenderman conoce este lugar, se lo preguntare en cuanto lo vea, este lugar es tan tranquilo que me hace sentir feliz, no de la forma cuando mato a alguien esa eso es divertido, no sé porque pero este lugar me recuerda a Liu, ahí días en los que lo extraño, al igual que a mis padre, pero bueno deprimirme no los va a traer de vuelta.

Chica pov

Como odio cuando amanece, lo odio porque en cuanto llegan a ser las 11:30, llegan unos 5 médicos y 4 enfermeras a mi casa todos los días es igual, me levante de mi cama hace un rato me puse a leer un libro nuevo que me trajo Jack, Luces del norte hasta ahora no lo eh soltado desde que desperté.

**Lyra sabía que no podría escaparse de la señora Losdale por lo que bajo de tejado.**

**-Las veces que te eh dicho que no subas al tejado… ¡Y ya sabes! No tienes más que ver cómo te has puesto la falda… ¡asquerosa! ahora mismo te la estás sacando y te lavas mientras yo te busco algo decente que ponerte, algo que no esté roto ¿Por qué no sabrás comportarte como una niña limpia y aseada?...-**

_"La señora Losdale me recuerda a mi enfermera Janeth, igual de mandonas las dos_." Me rio de mi propio comentario.

No pude continuar mi lectura porque escuche como alguien tocaba la puerta y detrás venia Janeth es linda sí, pero en verdad que es cruel, es muy joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos negros.

_"De seguro al pensar su nombre la invocas."_

Me volví a reír de mi propio comentario mientras ella solo se acercaba con una bandeja donde se encontraba mi desayuno la puso sobre la mesa que esta aun lado de mi cama.

-Más te vale comerte todo, no quiero que dejes nada como la última vez.- dejo un plato lleno de croquetas para el cachorro y salió de la habitación, yo mire el plato, era inmenso había frijoles, unas 4 empanadas, huevo revuelto, algo de tocino, una torta y algo de mole, eso era el principal luego al lado había otro plato con cereal, y un plato lleno de frutas y de tomar un jugo y una malteada de chocolate.

_"Más te vale comerte todo Como no es ella la que se debe comer todo esto, podría alimentar a 3 personas con esto." _

Deje el libro aun lado y comencé a comer, ya había acabado con el tocino, el cereal, el huevo, la torta, 2 empanadas y medio plato de frutas y todo el jugo de ahí yo ya no pase, podía ver como mi estómago se había expandido no podía más, Janeth entro y miro el plato y me miro con mucha ira, me prepare para la regañina que me iba a dar, abrió la boca pero antes de articular palabra…

-Buenos días.- mi salvación, Jack había entrado a mi habitación. –Disculpen ¿Interrumpí algo?-

-N-no na-nada.- su cara se sonrojo, a todas las enfermeras les pasa cuando él está aquí, Jack tiene 19 años de cabellos negros y ojos castaños, según todas es tan "lindo" "apuesto" "amable" y muchas cosas que cualquier chica enamorada podría decir. -Ya me iba, con permiso.- salió casi corriendo del cuarto.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?- me miro divertido al igual que yo a él.

-Nada, solo no me termine todo el desayuno.- miro el plato y de solo verlo parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de la impresión y se empezó a reír.

-¿Ella quería que te comieras todo eso?- solo asentí. –Pero si tú estás enferma no embarazada para comerte todo eso.- me pare de la cama y me puse de perfil y comenzó a reír más alto se acercó y empezó a picotear mi estómago. –Felicidades ¿Quién es el padre?- nos echamos a reír los dos, hasta que nos dolió el estómago pasaron unos minutos y no calmamos. –Bueno ahora empecemos con tus lecciones ¿Te parece? ¿Hiciste tu tarea?- Jack es a la única persona que quiero, no puedo decir lo mismo de mi padre después de lo que le paso a mamá, me odia hasta tal punto que me ha gritado y golpeado, si no fuera por Jack yo habría muerto por los golpes hace mucho.

-Si esta mi cuaderno como siempre.- asintió y comenzó a sacar todos los instrumentos que tengo guardados en un closet, el viene los fines y entre semana después de la escuela a darme clases de música pero solo se tocar la guitarra, el chelo y un poco la batería en lo demás soy un rotundo asco.

-Acércate, tú vas a cantarla después de todo.- tome mi guitarra y empezamos a tocar.

End chica pov

No sé cuánto tiempo me adentre a mis pensamientos pero cuando volví a la realidad ya era medio día, me adentre demasiado en mis recuerdos

_"creo que caminare un poco, es curioso, de repente no recuerdo bien de que trato el recuerdo"_ ya empieza a oscurecer pero puedo ver la cabaña a unos metros, en cuanto entro al primero que veo es a slender.

-¿Que le sucede? A estado pegado al baño todo el día- se bien que se refiere a Masky no puedo evitar reírme.

-Estará en el baño un par de semanas, perdió una apuesta ahora debe comer lo que el prepare durante una semana.- no dijo nada, no le di importancia y me senté en el sofá seguido por su "mirada". –Slender, en el bosque ¿Hay algo interesante?-

-Interesante ¿Cómo qué?-

-No sé, una cueva, un acantilado, un pantano, algo así.-

-Solo sé que hay un barranco al norte de aquí, ahí tiro los cuerpos de los imbéciles que entran al bosque ¿Por qué?-

-Solo preguntaba iré algún día tal vez me entretenga.- no dijo nada mas solo se salió de la cabaña y me quede con Masky, pero el lugar ya apestaba y ya eran las 8:30 asique mejor voy a divertirme un rato.

Ya estoy pasando la casa de aquella chica, es raro no ahí gritos esta vez, lo que escucho es música me subo al árbol para ver que hace, me quedo en una parte donde no me puedan ver, el cachorro está ahí sobre su cama mordisqueando un hueso, mientras ella tocando una guitarra también esta con un sujeto de cabellos negros tocando una batería puedo escuchar que ella está cantando pero creo que llegue tarde, porque ya estaba acabando, está dejando su guitarra y ese sujeto se le está acercando se ve mucho mayor que ella.

-Mejoraste y te vez mucho más sana.- le está acariciando la cabeza no me molesta, solo me incomoda.

-Gracias, últimamente me eh sentido muy bien.-

-Me alegro, bueno la clase acabo te veré después.- se acerca al cachorro y lo acaricia y se fue, me quede ahí unos momentos viendo que más hacia, no fue mucho solo está jugando con el cachorro hasta que entro una enfermera.

-Necesitamos sacarte algo de sangre.- ella no dijo nada solo miro con mucho odio a la enfermera, se sentó al borde de la cama y arremango la manga dejando ver todo su antebrazo, le puso una jeringa y esta empezó a sacarle sangre de una aguja a una bolsa, la enfermera se fue y ella seguía con esa cosa en su brazo.

-Sabes es algo incómodo que te escondas para espiarme.- me sobresalte un poco ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta? Aparte como sabe que sigo aquí si esta de dándomela espalda. –Si eres el asesino que anda por aquí, adelante entra, la ventana está abierta.- me miro sobre el hombro la verdad me recorrió un escalofrió cuando sentí esos ojos sobre mí, se veían llenos de odio y tristeza.

-No te pienso matar, parece que la vida que tienes ya es suficiente castigo.-

-¿Eso quiere decir que me espías?-

-Yo jamás dije eso.-

-Entonces como sabes que mi vida ya es una mierda.- bien ahora, ¿Cómo contesto eso? No sabía que decir, aparte de que esa mirada que tenía me ponía muy nervioso, parecía que se esforzaba en ver mi cara.

-¡Quieres dejar de verme así! Es muy incómodo.- se volteo por completo me dejo de ver con odio ahora era con asombro. -¿Por qué me vez así ahora?-

-Perdón, no sabía que te molestaba, ¿viniste por él?- se puso a ver el cachorro, cree que es mío.

-No, quédatelo, adiós.- baje del árbol y me fui corriendo en dirección a la gasolinera, en cuanto llegue me puse a recuperar el aliento y a pensar que podría hacer. Me pareció extraño me pidió que la matara yo me negué y ella se enojó.

Al fin oscureció ya van a dar las 12 ahora si a buscar algo de diversión entro a la primera casa que veo es de 2 pisos, arriba ahí una ventana abierta escalo el árbol en cuanto entro miro a mi alrededor, y ahí está mi victima dormida, me acerco para verlo mejor pero antes de llegar a estar junto a él, su teléfono empieza a sonar, se levanta y yo me oculto en una parte lo suficientemente oscura para que no me vea, me doy cuenta de que es el mismo tipo que estaba tocando la batería al medio día, en cuanto contesta el teléfono puedo escuchar perfectamente la persona al otro lado está gritando, puedo oír que también está llorando

_¡Jack rápido tienes que venir! Ya llame a la policía, tu padre ha enloquecido por completo se oyen disparos y gritos. _Entonces mi víctima se llama Jack, parece que está preocupado, de repente del otro lado se escucha disparos.

-¡¿María, María estas ahí?!-

_Si los disparos vienen de la casa de Allison, tienes que venir pronto. _¿Allison? Entonces así se llama.

_¡Jack ayúdame!_ Fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que se cortara la llamada.

-¿María? Mierda se cortó.- Salí por la ventana y me dirigí a toda velocidad a la casa de Allison, ahora que lo pienso ¿A qué voy? Yo no la conozco y no soy un héroe, aparte, ella quería morir.

_**-Jeff, vamos, Liu ya se fue.- **_

_**-Si ya voy…-**_

_Esa frase es del recuerdo que tuve esta tarde porque no puedo verle la cara a ah esa niña ¿porque no puedo oír su nombre?_

No sé como pero cuando volví de mis pensamientos ya estaba frente a la casa, trepe el árbol y me metí a su cuarto, ahí estaba el cachorro rascando la puerta, podía escuchar cómo es que ella aun gritaba, salí de la habitación y los vi ahí en el pasillo rodeados de los cuerpos de los médicos y las enfermeras, ella no gritaba porque la fuera a matar, gritaba por que la iba a violar, ella estaba con los ojos vendados y las manos atadas, mientas el solo estaba parada frente a ella con una mirada tan repugnante, me lance a él y comenzamos a darnos golpe tras golpe hasta que lo tire por la escalera dejo de moverse escuche a las sirenas de la policía, fui rápido y corte la cuerda que tenía en las manos y salí por la puerta trasera

Allison pov

Escuche la puerta trasera cerrarse seguido de un hombre afuera de la casa

_Somos la policía salga con las manos arriba _

Idiotas ¿Enserio creen que el asesino saldrá así de fácil? ¿Creen que porque son la policía el maldito hará lo que ellos digan? Me quite la venda de los ojos y mire a mi alrededor, mi padre estaba tirado al pie de la escalera aún estaba vivo, su pecho se levantaba quería decir que un respiraba, salí de la casa corriendo ahí estaba Jack asique corrí hasta él y lo abrace.

-Alli ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te hizo?-

-Nada, yo estoy bien…- baje la cabeza quería llorar, Jack solo me abrazo.

-¿Puedes decirnos donde esta?- me separe un poco del abrazo y me di media vuelta.

-Esta inconsciente al pie de la escalera.- un grupo de policías entraron rápidamente.

-¿Inconsciente?- me pregunto uno de los policías.

-Sí, alguien me fue a ayudar.-

-Alli ¿Cómo era esa persona?- odio cuando Jack me ve tan pequeña sé que es mayor, pero aun así le llego los hombros soy casi igual de alta que él.

-Lo siento no lo vi, tuve los ojos vendados todo el tiempo, solo escuche que salía corriendo por la puerta de atrás.-

-Está bien, ya paso.-me volvió a abrazar con un poco más de fuerza, pasaron unos minutos los vecinos se empezaron a salir para ver qué pasaba, mientras que en una patrulla se llevaban a mi padre y a todos los que aún estaba vivos los metieron en una ambulancia, Jack se fue en la ambulancia me pidió que fuera con él, yo le dije que no, me bastaba con los médicos que veía en la casa todos los días se rio y me dijo que volvería mañana a darme noticias.

Volví a entrar a mi casa y subí a mi habitación en cuanto cerré, cerré los ojos con todas mis fuerzas para retener la las lágrimas, me recargue la puerta me deslice hasta el piso y baje la cabeza ese sí que había sido la noche más extraña de todas. Luego de unos minutos me metí a la cama y me dormí.

* * *

**_Cierta personita me dijo que queria un capitulo mas largo, asi que espero esto sea lo suficientemente largo, Bueno los amo a todos espero este cap les haya hecho olvidarse de que mañana es lunes TT_TT dejen reviews para saludar, opinar, preguntar cosas asi y nos leremos despues._**

**_Adios se despide Alma chan (si ese es mi nombre, me pueden decir asi o saya chan cualquiera esta bien) n_n _**


	3. Guerra de lodo

-Dialogo.-

_"Pensamiento"_

**_"Lectura"_**

**Recuerdo**

* * *

Ya era un nuevo día, salí de mi habitación y escuche a alguien jugar en el play me imagine que era Marsky baje con la cámara listo para gravarlo pero mi decepción fue grande cuando vi a Hoody en el sofá, él se había ido de viaje hace unas 2 semanas.

-¿Dónde está Tim?-

-Sí, también me alegra verte, salió hace un momento solo dijo que no regresaría hasta dentro de una semana.-

"_Ese idiota prefirió irse a hacer el reto."_

Regrese la cámara a mi cuarto y me senté junto a Hoody para verlo jugar un rato.

-Ah se me olvidaba.- se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a su mochila no le di mucha importancia hasta que se me acerco. -Traje videojuegos nuevos, ¿Quieres estrenar alguno antes de que Ben vuelva?-

-¿Ben va a volver?- solo asintió, solté un suspiro cansado. –La felicidad no dura.- revise cada juego hasta encontrar alguno que me llamara la atención Hitman, island dead, Call of duty, god of war, portal, injustice… -¿God of War?- tome la caja y la revise había 4 discos en ella.

-¿Quieres jugar toda la saga?- no le hice caso y coloque todo, tome un disco al azar y comencé a jugar.

Luego de 1 hora de enfrentarme con las furias mi estómago empezó a rugir recordé que aún no había desayunado, pause el juego y me fui a la cocina revise el refrigerador buscando algo ya hecho, estaba igual que Masky si me preparaba algo yo sería el que este pegado al baño ahora, la suerte no estaba de mi lado no había nada, tome un vaso de jugo y con eso me tuve que conformar.

Volví a sentarme y seguí jugando luego de un rato llegue a una parte donde me había atorado, no sabía qué hacer, tenía que abrir un pasadizo pero solo se abría si me paraba sobre un reloj de arena gigante, me canse y deje de jugar Hoody se puso a jugar Hitman un rato yo solo lo observaba me canse y decidí salir un rato al bosque apenas eran la 2 de la tarde recordé aquel lago y me puse a caminar en la dirección que estaba el lago pasaron 15 minutos y me sentía seguido me di la vuelta para ver a Smile dog deje que me siguiera no importaba, ahora si había puesto atención al camino sí que era largo una 1 y media de viaje.

"C_uando estas distraído no te das cuenta de las cosas"_

Me recargue en un árbol y mire fijamente a Smle dog.

-Juguemos algo.- saque una pelota de mi bolsillo y la lance, él no tardo en ir por ella y volver y así sucesivamente, tome la pelota de su boca y la lance con todas mis fuerzas me pareció que me pase porque se fue hasta quien sabe dónde a smile dog pareció no importarle, se fue corriendo a buscarla no creo que vuelva en un rato mire el reflejo del cielo en el lago y deje que mi imaginación me llevara.

_**Voy caminando por la calle de mi antiguo hogar llevo una sombrilla en la mano, está lloviendo aun lado de mí esta Liu tiene puesto un impermeable y se ve muy feliz, parece que ahora tengo 8 años porque mi mano es más pequeña.**_

_**-Vamos Jeff ya quiero llegar al parque.- empezó a correr y se metió al parque, corrí para alcanzarlo y en cuanto entre fui bañado con el agua de un charco para después escuchar a mi hermano reírse. –Bueno pues te vez más limpio.- se rio a carcajadas yo aproveche y lo tire sobre el charco que estaba detrás de él, pero me tendió una trampa y me agarro así los 2 terminamos empapados y llenos de lodo, ya estaba mojado asique lance la sombrilla y me levante, le di la espalda a Liu, tome un puño de lodo y le di algo de forma. –Oye Jeff.- me di la vuelta y antes de entender la situación ya tenía la cara llena de lodo y solo escuche a mi hermano carcajearse quite el lodo de mis ojos y aproveche que él no me veía, agarre un gran puño y se lo lance, comenzó a escupirlo parece que le cayó en la boca también no pude evitar reírme con todas mis fuerzas. –Esto es la guerra.-**_

_**Y así empezamos nuestra pequeña guerra de lodo, pasaron algunos minutos y ya estábamos cansados y completamente sucios.**_

_**-Mamá nos matara al volver.- le dije a Liu viendo mis manos y mi ropa.**_

_**-Lo sé, ¿Cómo nos limpiamos?- camine a la fuente que estaba a lo lejos Liu se paró a mi lado lo empuje para que se sumergiera y cuando salió ya estaba mucho más limpio me hice para atrás y corrí lo más rápido posible, salte y agarre mis piernas. **_

_**– ¡Bala de cañón!- me sumergí y en cuanto salí me di cuenta de que Liu ya no estaba pero se oía a alguien llorar, salí de la fuente y me puse a buscarlo tome la sombrilla del piso.**_

_**-¿Oyes está bien?-escuche a Liu estaba mirando hacia arriba de un árbol en una rama estaba una niña de la edad de mi hermano llorando.**_

_**-Espera te ayudaremos.- le di la sombrilla a Liu y comencé a escalar el árbol pero parecía que entre más subo más se alejaba la rama.**_

Volví de mis pensamientos mire mi mano era smile dog ya había regresado con la pelota, tome la pelota y la guarde, le acaricie la cabeza a smile y me levante y camine de regreso a la cabaña, mire al cielo parecía que apenas darían la 5 de la tarde. _"¿Acaso este será el día más largo y aburrido del mundo? Qué horror sentir el tiempo pasar tan lento y estar increíblemente aburrido, me recuerda a la escuela." _

Allison Pov

"_Desde lo que paso anoche eh estado sola en casa, Jack no ha venido a visitarme puedo hacer lo que quiera menos salir, si lo hago mi vecina la señora Wilson le dirá a Jack y no quiero problemas, esa mujer es como un halcón, de todo se entera, eh jugado videojuegos eh seguido el libro pero aun así estoy muy aburrida no tengo nada que hacer y muero de hambre no eh comido nada, no se cocinar."_

Salí de mi habitación y me dirijo a la cocina_, "Tal vez haya algo que pueda hacer,_ s_olo espero no quemar la casa."_

Mire alrededor y encontré un libro de cocina al lado de la estufa me puse a buscar algo simple luego de tanto buscar ayee una.

_**Pescado empanizado**_

No se ve fácil pero de solo ver la foto ya se antoja, coloco el libro donde lo encontré y saque todos los ingredientes que ahí me pedía y los coloque en la mesa.

"**Para pescado, por lo menos una hora antes de cocinarlo, usando el jugo del limón, la sal y la pimienta.  
Pase los filetes por el huevo batido empanizar 2 huevos batidos 1 taza de pan rallado.  
Sazone él y por el pan rallado, dos veces.  
Fríalos en aceite bien caliente hasta que estén dorados, como por 15 minutos.  
Deles vuelta por lo menos una vez para que se doren por los dos lados."**

"_Seguí la receta tal cual estaba solo necesito un plato y podré comer al fin." _Apague la estufa y busque un plato serví el pescado y antes de poder darle el primer bocado a mi comida sentí un rasguño, era el cachorro supongo que el también tiene hambre pero no sé dónde están sus croquetas, abro la primer gaveta que veo y la suerte esta de mi lado ahí están las croquetas sirvo un poco en el plato termino y guardo la bolsa, me siento junto a mi pescado y en cuanto el pescado esta por entrar a mi boca, tocan la puerta.

"_¿¡Podre comer MI pescado algún día?!" _ Me levante y fui a abrir la puerta, era Jack.

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, eh tenido noches más extrañas.- camine de regreso al comedor, escuche como Jack cerraba la puerta y me seguía me senté frente al pescado y antes de poder darle el primer mordisco. –Oh que bien muero de hambre.- me quito mi trozo y se lo comió y en cuanto se lo trago su cara se puso verde.

-¿Sabe mal?- comí un trozo y no pude evitar correr al fregadero a escupirlo. –No entiendo ¿Qué hice mal? Seguí la receta paso por paso.- revise el libro y haciendo memoria.

-Esta crudo.- camine al pescado y lo revise la parte de adentro aún estaba cruda. -¿Cuánto tiempo lo dejaste?

-15 minutos como dice el libro.-

-Bajaste la flama o algo.-

-Pues si como el aceite empezó a saltar le baje a la estufa.- me dio un leve golpe en la cabeza.

-Tonta si le bajaste al fuego lo debes dejar más tiempo, te tendré que enseñar a cocinar.-

-¿Para qué? Las enfermeras volverán luego.-

-No lo harán, las que sobrevivieron renunciaron y los doctores se reusaron.-

-¿Qué hay de mi padre?-

-Me dijeron que se suicidó esta mañana lo encontraron colgando en su celda.- nos quedamos callados un largo rato Jack se veía preocupado, me veía con tristeza, me canse y le lance una mirada de enojo no como la que les dedico a las personas que odio una mirada como de fastidio, me dejo en paz y camino a la cocina. –Ven te enseñare a cocinar.- no dije nada y me acerque hasta quedar a su lado.

End Allison pov

Al fin puedo ver la casa a lo lejos, llegue saco la pelota que tenía en mi bolsillo y la lance y solo mire como smile iba tras ella, entre a la cabaña Hoody seguía jugando hitman, me senté aun lado suyo y empecé a mirarlo jugar, era un asco era desesperante no podía matar a todos los malditos y ya iban 7 intentos.

-Me pregunto quién será peor tú o Tim.- solo me miro molesto y yo me empecé a reír en lo que se distrajo lo asesinaron.

-Si crees que es tan fácil ¿Por qué no lo intentas?- me dio el control muy bruscamente y comencé a jugar, iba bien al principio mataba a todo imbécil que se ponía en mi camino hasta que acabe con todos los malditos y me dirigí al punto donde terminaba mi misión podía verlo no estaba muy lejos, solo debía caminar en línea recta un poco más, deje de mirar el televisor para ver a hoody se veía molesto.

-¿Vez esto inútil? Y no perdí ni una vida.- en cuanto acabe la frase se empezó a reír. -¿Qué es tan divertido?- me gire al televisor…. Un hijo de perra había quedado vivo y me mato sin que me diera cuenta. -¡Maldita sea!- solo escuche como hoody se reía a carcajadas. -¡Cállate ya!-

-¿Y?... ¿Qué se siente ser tan imbécil?- se siguió riendo yo deje el control y salí de la cabaña y me puse a caminar sin rumbo, el cielo estaba muy gris, casi no había luz del sol y olía a humedad.

"_Si pudiera cerrar los ojos para relajarme un momento."_

Paso por mi mente la cara de Liu y Allison.

"_¿Por qué?"_

Camine de vuelta hacia la ciudad quería divertirme un rato, tal vez matar a esa chica valga la pena, aparte, así tal vez deje de ocupar mi mente, es como si quisiera algo de ella… pero no estoy seguro de que es.

* * *

Hola bueno sere breve porque aqui es la 1:30 am, cierta personita me pregunto que cuando actualizaria bueno lo pondre asi actualizare cada semana que dia no se pero cada semana abra capitulo. si pasa una semana digan "ah de tener cosas que haces" si pasan 2 "Ok algo le paso" y si pasan 3 "Bien suficiente llamare a la policia" jeje bueno seria todo espero el capitulo les haya gustado a todos y todas dejen sus reviews ahi a bajo hasta la proxima n_n


	4. 2 en 1

Apenas estoy saliendo del bosque mí estómago a gruñido como una 3 veces, no me sorprende no eh comido nada en desde ayer, puede que el cielo este nublado pero a un ahí suficiente luz para que alguien me vea, supongo que entrare por atrás lo bueno es que su casa no está lejos a un 5 calles máximo, Puedo ver su casa a lo lejos cada vez que me acerco mi estómago gruñe a un más algo huele demasiado bien, llegue a saltar la cerca al fin, tengo cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido ya que la puerta solo es una ventana muy grande (N.A no sé si sepan cuales asique díganmelo en los reviews ¿Vale?)

"_Su patio sí que es grande, es casi igual de ancho que la cabaña" _Puedo verla en la cocina junto con el chico de anoche. "_Me ocultare hasta que se quede sola" _Me quedo observándolos un buen rato, están cocinando y huele demasiado bien, mi estómago ruge cada vez más fuerte, ella se está acercando, me escondo y escucho como abre la puerta, el aroma de la comida hace que mi estómago gruña a un más solo espero no me hayan escuchado.

-¡Ya está listo!- escuche que se iba corriendo, espere un poco y luego me asome lentamente, solo estaban comiendo y platicando pero no alcanzo a escuchar lo que dicen, al fin él se está poniendo de pie, ella hace lo mismo y salen de la habitación. _"Aprovechare y entrare de una vez."_

Allison Pov.

-¿Estas segura de que no quieres que me mude contigo?- me ha preguntado lo mismo como 4 veces y mi respuesta no va a cambiar, le niego con la cabeza un par de veces.

-Tu tomaste una decisión hace 1 año ¿Recuerdas? Aparte de aquí a la universidad te queda demasiado lejos es mejor que te quedes haya.- me mira con desconfianza, no me sorprende viniendo de él, dejar a una chica de solo 16 años sola con una enfermedad extraña y un asesino suelto. –Estaré bien tranquilo, recuerda que cada vez estoy más sana y los asesinatos siempre son lejos de aquí.-

-Bien pero vendré todos los días.-

-Lo haces desde mucho antes genio ahora vete.- hizo puchero y se cruzó de brazos, solo falta que se ponga a hacer un berrinche. –Y el mayor aquí eres tú, ahora vete te veré mañana.- siguió con la misma expresión unos segundos hasta que se arto y se fue, cerré la puerta, la casa estaba en silencio, hasta que escuche un ruido en la cocina, corrí a ver que era, solo se había caído un cubierto de la mesa, lo recogí, el viento estaba soplando muy fuerte así que cerré la puerta, sentí que había alguien más en la habitación además del cachorro, no tenía miedo pero si mucha curiosidad, me empecé a sentir muy mareada, mire el reloj eran 18:30, como vuela el tiempo, me dio un ataque de tos muy fuerte sentía que me estaba tragando una bola de aluminio, intente caminar por un poco de agua, me tape la boca sentí un líquido en mi mano era sangre.

"_¿Por qué? No me estoy esforzando" _No pude más y caí de rodillas tape mi boca y trate de calmar mi respiración como otras veces pero no obtenía nada, sentía como el líquido carmesí subía por mi garganta, ese sabor metálico en mi boca, se me empezó a nublar la vista hasta que no pude más y termine cerrando los ojos.

End Allison Pov

Después de que entre a la casa, me puse a ver un poco el lugar moría de hambre y ahí había un plato con varios pescados, era como si dijeran _Cómeme Jeff, soy delicioso _

"_Oh estoy tan loco que imagino que la comida me habla o enserio muero de hambre, lo más probables es que sean ambas."_

Escuche la puerta cerrarse corrí buscando un escondite y cuando lo vi me dirigí hacia el pero tire el tenedor, me di prisa y me oculte en un pequeño closet dentro solo estaban los utensilios de limpieza, no escuche nada durante varios segundos creí que no había nadie, estaba por asomarme hasta que la escuche toser, tosía y tosía, se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte la tos, deje de escucharla y me fui asomando lentamente, ahí estaba tendida en el piso boca abajo me acerque y me fije que estuviera viva todavía, si aún tenía pulso.

"_Bueno podría ayudarla llevándola a su habitación y recostarla eh irme como buena persona…_" Me empecé a reír tanto que me tuve que agarrar el estómago _"¿Que estupidez pienso? No la matare aun, me divertiré un rato._" La cargue y la senté en una silla, busque una soga y le amarre las manos y los pies "_Quien diría que el padre de esta chica tendría tantas en su habitación."_

Termine de amarrarla a la silla, la mire fijamente unos segundos, no podía evitarlo, verla me recordaba demasiado a Liu, tenía la boca llena de sangre, la limpie, parecía que no despertaría pronto, mire atrás de ella ahí estaba el plato aun tentándome a comerlo y mi estómago apoyándolo_. _

"_¿Cómo decirles que no a los dos?_"

Pasaron unos minutos y el plato ya estaba vació y mi estómago lleno. _"No estaban mal solo les faltaba algo de sal, solo espero esta comida no me enferme" _Me doy cuenta de que ella se está empezando a mover, ya se dio cuenta de que está atada, saque mi cuchillo y lo coloque en su cuello no movió ni un musculo, pasaron unos segundos y apreté más el mango del arma y la enterré un poco más.

-Cobarde, ¿Tanto te cuesta tirar del cuchillo de una jodida vez?- me sorprendí bastante me los estaba diciendo con un tono de fastidio y no de miedo oh desesperación. -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no me cortas el cuello de una vez?-

-¿Cómo es que no tienes miedo?-

-Por favor, ten piedad, déjame ir, hare lo que quieras, llévate lo que quieras pero por favor déjame.-

"_No, nunca va a llegar a ser actriz y menos con un llanto tan falso como ese suena más a que se está riendo, ¿Se está riendo?... Maldita te estas riendo."_

Quite el cuchillo, corte la cuerda de sus manos y me dirigí a la puerta en cuanto la abrí y puse un pie afuera.

-¡Oye! ¿Porque no me mataste? No puse resistencia alguna.- seguí caminando sin verla a la cara.

-Si no tienes miedo no es divertido y si la actúas lo hechas a perder por completo, hazte un favor y no actúes de nuevo nunca y si lo que quiere es llorar al menos has el intento de no reírte.- salte la cerca y camine a la estación quería un cigarrillo, mire de reojo un momento, ella estaba volteada mirando hacia adentro luego me miro molesta me iba a gritar algo pero no me detuve la perdí de vista con la cerca de la casa de al lado y la escuche.

-¡Te comiste todo mi pescado!- no lo evite y me empecé a reír, no imagine que se molestaría por eso, empezó a llover asique me coloque el gorro de mi sudadera y comencé a correr a la gasolinera.

Alison pov

En cuanto termine de gritarle entre a la casa y cerré la puerta muy molesta, tuve que lavar el plato que uso y todos los que use para prepararlos pescados.

-No puedo creerlo ese idiota se comió todo, con lo que me costó hacerlos.- termine los platos y acomode la silla mire el piso y había un poco de sangre. -¿Qué demo…- _"Ahora que recuerdo, pero no entiendo no me esforcé y aun así."_ –No entiendo.- limpie la sangre y me fui a mi habitación, deje entrar al cachorro y lo subí en mi cama mire el reloj de mi mesa. –Apenas son las 7:15.- solté un suspiro de cansancio, no sabía que hacer estaba muy aburrida sentí algo de mareo y ese sabor metálico en la boca corrí al lavabo del baño que está en mi habitación y tome un poco de agua y luego la escupí. -Como pensé.- mire el espejo y abrí la boca tenía la garganta muy roja y se veía inflamada.

Salí del baño y me recosté en el sofá que había en mi habitación.

"_¿Por qué tengo un cuarto tan grande? no uso ni la mitad del espacio, ah claro porque __cuando estaban los doctores y enfermeras aquí no podía salir de mi habitación, no querían que esparciera mi enfermedad por toda la casa así que me mantenían aquí, por eso está mi cama, un sofá, un televisor, baño, regadera, bueno todo lo que necesito para vivir menos una cocina"_

Mire el calendario que estaba junto a la puerta del baño y me sorprendí demasiado había olvidado que mañana era el cumpleaños de mi mamá, iría a visitarla hoy en cuanto anocheciera pero no puedo, el cementerio no está lejos pero no puedo llegar hasta el sin que me termine desmallando, supongo que no importa no tengo prisa aparte está lloviendo, no me hará bien pero siempre me ha gustado la lluvia, y de regreso podre pasar por aquel parque un rato.

Me quite aquel molesto vestido de hospital y abrí mi armario no me había dado cuenta toda mi ropa ya era muy pequeña, _"Desde los 7 años eh usado más que vestidos de hospital."_ cerré el armario y salí de mi habitación, camine a la puerta que estaba en frente de mi habitación, hace mucho que no entraba ahí, abrí la puerta y entre lentamente, se veía tan vació.

Las paredes ya no tan blancas, aquel colchón viejo y los muebles empolvados, me pare frente al armario que estaba aún lado de la puerta y lo abrí, encontré 2 pantalones, ambos muy viejos y gastados uno era negro ya estaba muy despintado y estaba muy roto, tenia agujeros en todas partes, el otro estaba casi igual era de un color gris me quedaba demasiado grande y tenía agujeros en donde están las rodillas, me lleve el gris, había algunas playeras todas me quedaba enormes tome una azul era la más limpia y salí de la habitación, busque unas tijeras y corte las mangas y parte del pantalón aún me quedaban algo largas, los doble y me mire en el espejo de cuerpo completo del pasillo. _"No estaba tan mal, es mejor a usar la bata." _Me puse unos tenis converse negros y viejos, baje la escalera y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta escuche un chillido, me di la vuelta y vi al cachorro ahí parado mirándome triste.

-¿Quieres venir?- salí por la puerta con un paraguas en mano y deje salir al pequeño, cerré la puerta y metí las llaves en mí bolsillo, abrí el paraguas y empecé a caminar tranquilamente, el cachorro fue a un lado mío todo el tiempo. –Supongo que no te debo comprar una correa.-

Seguí caminando hasta que vi un pequeño puesto de flores me detuve y compre unos lirios eran sus favoritas, entre al cementerio y empecé a buscar la lápida que tenía el nombre de mi mamá, cuando al fin la encontré deje el ramo de lirios y me senté junto a ella, puse el paraguas a mí lado aun abierto y puse al cachorro en mis piernas.

–Hola mamá feliz cumpleaños adelantado, ¿Te sorprende que este aquí cuando ni siquiera a tu entierro pude venir? Puede que no, que ya sepas que tendré la casa para mi sola un tiempo y te enteraste de lo que le pasó a papá, sabes Jack me está enseñando a cocinar, y mi salud ya está mejor, oh y mira tengo un nuevo amigo.-acaricie al pequeño y este solo dio un ladrido. -Aun no tiene nombre, no sé cómo llamarlo y también me di cuenta de que toda mi ropa es de cuando tenía 7 años, supongo que luego comprare más.-la lluvia se hizo más fuerte, baje al cachorro y tome el paraguas. –Me tengo que ir mamá, fue divertido haber venido a verte, nos vemos.- me levante y camine a la salida, la señora de las flores ya estaba recogiendo todo, camine un poco más rápido, ya estaban muy oscuras las calles y la lluvia era peor, el viento estaba soplando muy fuerte asique cerré el paraguas y acelere un poco más el paso, el pequeño iba detrás de mí hasta que se detuvo y empezó a gruñir.

-¿Oye que te ocurre?- mire a lo que le estaba gruñendo, había alguien detrás de nosotros, no podía verlo bien hasta que camino y se paró debajo de un faro, tenía una máscara negra, la boca y los ojos eran rojos y su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, sentía preocupación por que estuviera herido pero a la vez desconfianza, empezó a correr hacia mí, tome al cachorro y empecé a correr, entre por calles que no sabía a donde me llevarían hasta que una de ellas me llevo a la entrada del bosque, si entraba ahí no sabría cómo regresar y estaba empezando a sentirme mareada, me di la vuelta quería volver eh irme por otro lado, pero ese chico ahí estaba ahí al final de la calle corriendo hacia mí.

–Joder.- me adentre en el bosque miraba hacia atrás para ver si aún me seguía, ahí estaba a unos metros de mí sentí ese sabor metálico en mi boca, trate de perder de vista a aquel sujeto y me oculte detrás de unos arbustos, me esforzaba en que no me diera tos y me encontrara, escuchaba sus pasos muy cerca, hasta que se detuvieron, estaba ahí parado y yo ya no podía soportar, más escuche el crujir de las hojas a lo lejos seguido de al chico que se estaba yendo corriendo hacia el sonido, cuando deje de oírlo empecé a toser descontroladamente, me sentía débil y cansada, lo último que vi fue una sombra a lo lejos.

End Allison pov

Voy corriendo por el bosque con mi gorro puesto en dirección a la cabaña, mi ropa antes manchada de sangre está limpia y yo estoy empapado y para colmo hace tanto viento que estoy temblando de frio, no me sorprendería si me enfermera unos días, escucho el crujir de unos arbustos detrás de mí me puse alerta, saque mi cuchillo, cuando escuche que estaba por salir me di media vuelta para ver que solo era Hoody.

-Jeff ¿Qué carajo haces? ¿Dónde está la chica?-

-Chica ¿Qué chica? Yo no eh visto a ninguna.- se quitó la máscara y yo guarde el cuchillo. –Da igual yo me voy.- retome mi camino a la cabaña y hoody venía detrás de mí mirándome curioso. -¿Te gusto o qué?-

-¿Tan desesperado andas?- lo mire de reojo molesto y el solo se empezó a reír. – ¿Y? ¿Te asuste cuando salí de los arbustos?-

-huy si me estaba cagando del miedo enserio.- ambos nos empezamos a reír hasta llegar a la cabaña.

(Ambos entramos y nos quitamos lo mojado somos hombres podemos estar en ropa interior si queremos N.A mentira chicas, así que no se emocionen si se pueden robar un play ¿porque no algo de ropa? Ahora sí sigan la historia)

Entramos a la cabaña, había alguien, era Masky se estaba comiendo una sopa maruchan mientras jugaba Halo.

-Llegaron temprano apenas son 8:30- ambos nos acercamos y nos sentamos en el sofá.

-Que esperabas afuera está lloviendo demasiado.- Hoody tomo un poco de sopa y yo solo lo imite, empezamos a ver a Masky jugar, nos reíamos de sus formas de perder tan estúpidas algo digno de él, luego de 15 minutos se molestó por no poder darle la vuelta a una esquina sin que lo mataran, asique le paso el control a Hoody, mientras él tomaba un libro para calmarse, todos se habían olvidado de la sopa asique me la comí yo, hasta que recordé algo.

-Masky mañana retomaremos tu castigo, ahora no será una semana serán dos por haber huido.- me miro confundido hasta que abrió los ojos asustado _"Hasta que se le prendió el foco."_ Me empecé a reír de él ya lo imaginaba grabar su cara se tornara verde.

-¿Castigo?-

-Masky me reto a jugar operación raccon city, eh inevitablemente gane y ah alguien se le ocurrió apostar, si el perdía cocinaría su propia comida una semana pero como intento escapar serán 2.- Hoody también se empezó a reír yo solo lo imite hasta que escuchamos la perilla girarse miramos la puerta y en cuanto estuvo entre abierta entro smile dog, parecía emocionado, entre sus dientes llevaba un cachorro… "_¡Ese perro es de…" _

Antes de terminar escuche la puerta cerrarse detrás de slenderman, llevaba a Allison en uno de sus tentáculos.

-¿A alguno se le perdió esto en el bosque?- Hoody levanto la mano como un niño pequeño _"Entonces cuando me pregunto por una chica se refería a ella"_. -¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Tuviste piedad o porque sigue viva?-

-Nada de eso se debió de haber escondido por ahí, no le hice nada la perseguí nada mas.-

-¿Y porque tiene sangre en la boca?- _ "¿Sangre?" _

-¿Qué eso no se lo hiciste tú?- su única respuesta fue una negación puso a la chica en el suelo y se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta dejándonos a cargo a los dos intrusos.

-¿Qué quieren hacerle?- Hoody ya tenía la respuesta a la pregunta de Masky levanto un cuchillo de carnicero listo, lo tome de la muñeca antes de que lo hiciera.

-¿Por qué me detienes? Esta es mi victima así que yo me hare cargo de ella.-

-Eres un cobarde matarla inconsciente, ¿Así que tiene de divertido?- sinceramente fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, aparte de que tuve razón

-¿Y crees que me quedare sentado viéndola hasta que despierte?- pues lo intente. –Aunque ahora ya no me llama tanto la atención matarla, estoy casado y no fue una víctima tan divertida, aparte yo no quiero limpiar la sangre.- dejo el cuchillo enterrado aun lado suyo. –Smile dame al cachorro no será tu almuerzo.-Smile gruño y dejo al cachorro sobre Allison y se alejó gruñendo, Hoody levanto a Allison en brazos, camino a la salida.

-¿A dónde la llevas?- tal vez estaba prestando demasiado interés todos ya me estaban empezando a mirar extrañados. -¿Qué?-

-Nada.- dijeron todos menos el único animal consiente aquí, solo desviaron la mirada.

-La iré a dejar al bosque así cuando despierte se pueda ir, si la veo de nuevo tratare de divertirme más.- cerró la puerta detrás suyo y se fue, yo me levante y me fui a la cocina abrí el refrigerador y busque, necesitaba una cerveza.

-¡Mierda ya no hay!- cerré la nevera molesto y camine a la salida.

-¿A dónde vas?- mire a Masky de reojo con el ceño fruncido.

-Iré por más cervezas y de paso unos cigarrillos.- cerré la puerta con fueza y camine por el bosque siguiendo las pisadas de hoody marcadas en el lodo.

Masky pov

"_Jeff estaba poniendo demasiado interés en esa chica ¿Acaso la conoce?... No si Jeff la conociera la habría matado desde el principio… creo que enviare a smile y hare que lo espié un rato… ¿Qué carajo pienso? Soy un asesino, no un acosador para hacer eso, lo dejare esta vez, luego hare que me diga lo que sabe."_

End Masky pov

Hoody pov

Sigo caminando por el bosque quiero dejarla en una parte que este cerca de la salida, el cachorro ya estaba despertado en cuanto me vio empezó a gruñirme, levante la vista ya podía ver las luces de las calles la deje recargada en un árbol y camine de regreso a la cabaña, me sentía cansado y un poco mareado.

"_Genial estoy por enfermarme"_

Escuche las hojas de los arbusto detrás de mí moverse, pero luego soplo el viento tan fuerte que todas las hojas empezaron a moverse, no le di importancia y seguí caminando un poco más rápido.

End hoody pov

Después de que Hoody se fuera me acerque a Allison y al cachorro, ella seguía dormida pero el pequeño no me estaba gruñendo mientras tenía el rabo entre las patas, me tenía miedo, tome a Allison en brazos y mire a todos lados para que nadie me estuviera viendo camine en dirección a su casa pero antes de dar el segundo paso me di cuenta de que algo me estaba jalando el pantalón, era el cachorro no quería que me llevara a su ama y estaba tirando con sus dientecitos mi pantalón.

-¿En tan poco tiempo le agarraste tanto cariño?- aunque gritara lo que dije nadie me escucharía el viento soplaba demasiado fuerte, sentí que ella se estaba moviendo ya estaba despertando la volví a dejar en el árbol y me puse mi gorro, soltó un poco de tos y abrió los ojos, me miro parecía aturdida hasta que se reincorporo.

-¿Qué quieres?- _"_Que_ ternura" _

-Solo te quería ayudar, ahora ven antes de que me retracte.- me levante y le extendí mi mano, ella tomo al cachorro, me miro desconfiada y dudo en tomar mi mano, no tenía tiempo para estupideces, la tome de la muñeca bruscamente y la lleve casi arrastrando fuera del bosque.

Sentí que nos seguían así que mire atrás muchas veces ella hacia lo mismo _"¿También se da cuenta?" _acelere el paso entramos por calles al azar hasta que dejamos de sentir que nos miraban, ahora el otro problema ¿Cómo llevarla a casa si ni se dónde estoy?

Corrí entre las calles me quería dar prisa estaba empezando a llover aún más fuerte, sentí que los pasos de Allison se hacían torpes.

-Espera… no puedo…- escuchaba su respiración muy cortada le costaba respirar bien, entramos a un parque pequeño, había algunos juego muy viejos, caminamos hasta una banca, la ayude a sentarse y me puse frente a ella, escucha su reparación entre cortada y al cachorro chillar, empezó a toser peor que otras veces, estaba temblando demasiado asique se abrazó así misma mientras se encorvaba, camine a la salida del parque, escuche que ella se estaba levantado de la banca.

-Espérame aquí, no tardo.- corrí hasta la casa más cercana y entre por una ventana, no saque más que una chamarra, y salí como entre regrese al parque, ella seguía ahí sentada abrazándose a sí misma. –Oye.- levanto la cabeza y le entregue la chamarra.

-Gracias.- se la puso y acerco al cachorro a ella y lo metió dentro de la chamarra así ninguno tendría frio, me senté junto a ella. -¿Por qué me ayudas?- me tomo por sorpresa su pregunta pero creo que contestarla no sería difícil.

-Porque me recuerdas mucho a alguien.-

-¿Por qué no me dejas ver tu rostro?- intento quitarme el gorro yo solo me aleje.

-Bien, pero te advierto que soy demasiado hermoso.-

-Si claro, te prometo no gritar, ni desmallarme calamardo.- ambos nos reímos un poco, puse mis manos en el gorro, estaba por quitármelo. –Déjate de dramas y déjame verte hombre.- nos volvimos a reír hasta que un relámpago nos sobresaltó a los dos.

-Nos tenemos que ir ahora, ponte el gorro de tu chamarra.- me hizo caso en seguida.

-Pero aun no puedo correr necesito descansar un poco más.- no teníamos tiempo, me puse frente a ella y le di la espalda.

-Súbete.- me hizo caso y empecé a correr lo más rápido que podía en dirección a su casa. –Oye, que comes pesas demasiado.-

-Que debilucho eres, ahora sigue corriendo nenita.-

-Que cruel.- la escuche reírse un poco y yo hice lo mismo _"Es extraño esto es como un deja vu" _ya llevábamos 30 minutos caminando puedo ver su casa a lo lejos. –Oye ya casi llegamos, ¿Puedes caminar ahora?- no recibí respuesta. –Oye.- no obtenía respuesta ni siquiera escuchaba su respiración, corrí hasta que llegue a su casa y la baje en la entrada estaba dormida y el cachorro también, bueno estaba viva aunque le costara respirar, una duda menos ahora otra duda ¿Cómo abro la puerta si no tengo nada con que hacerlo? Revise los bolsillos de Allison hasta que encontré una llave, abrí la puerta y la volví a cargar hasta su cuarto la acosté en su cama le quite la chamarra y al cachorro de encima no me había dado cuenta pero ella tenía calentura la tape y me senté en una silla al lado de su cama me quede observándola hasta que la lluvia se calmara un poco, ya eran las 11:25, la lluvia y el silencio me estaban relajando demasiado me estaba durmiendo, hasta que escuche que ella estaba murmurando dormida.

-Espérenme… no… déjame...liu…- no lograba entender lo que decía asique decidí no darle importancia, y esperar a que la lluvia se calmara un poco para poder irme. –Jeff…Liu… ya se fue.-me sorprendió bastante estaba soñando con el mismo recuerdo que yo tengo, es suficiente prueba para saber que en verdad es ella la niña de mis recuerdos, ahora la duda "_¿Por qué me recuerda tanto a Liu? Me quedare a esperar si recuerda algo más"_

No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero cuando volví de mi trance ya eran las 2:30 am aún estaba adormecido pero cuando me reincorpore me di cuenta de que ella estaba despierta mirándome fijamente con seriedad, me di cuenta de que no tenía mi gorro me estaba viendo la cara perfectamente, no me decía nada solo me miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió un poco tanto que se sobresaltó y cayó de espaldas de la cama.

-No sabía que ya habías despertado es difícil saberlo cuando no tienes parpados.- me reí un poco de su inocencia mientras se devolvía a la cama.

-Te das cuenta de que soy un asesino ¿No?- solo asintió. –Bueno y te das cuenta de que estas sola en casa y yo estoy junto a ti sin una atadura ni nada y tengo un cuchillo en mi bolsillo ¿Cierto?- volvió a asentir. – ¿Cómo carajos es que no tienes miedo?-

-Dime tu.- me confundí por lo que dijo y ella se dio cuenta. -Puede que yo haya llamado a la policía y que no tarden en llegar asique no me preocuparía tanto así, es verdad no estas atado pero la puerta está cerrada con llave y yo no la tengo, la arroje asique ni yo sé dónde está y la ventana esta sellada asique si me matas no sería en vano verdad.- me sonrió victoriosa.

-¿Así me agradeces que te ayudara?- su sonrisa desapareció. -¿Qué? ¿No sabías que fui yo?-

-Sí, bueno, no, me refiero a que… olvídalo… si quieres irte hazlo al fin y al cabo mentí en todo, pero se valía intentar, si quieres matarme hazlo no me va a importar, ya estoy sola al fin y al cabo.- bajo la cabeza y yo me levante de la silla la vi sujetar la sabana con todas sus fuerzas.

-No vale la pena.- me di vuelta y abrí la puerta, la mire de reojo estaba llorando. –Ve a dormir.- cerré la puerta y baje la escalera quería salir por atrás, corrí al bosque, estaba empapado otra vez, entre a la cabaña, ahí estaban Masky y Hoody mirando la televisión, no les di importancia y trate de irme a mi habitación pero me fue imposible ambos me tomaron de un brazo cada uno y me sentaron en el comedor.

-¿Dónde estabas?- empezó hoody con un interrogatorio.

-En la calle.- conteste con un tono de fastidio, estaba cansado y solo me quería ir a dormir.

-¿Seguro? Porque me dijiste que irías por unas cervezas ¿Dónde están?-maldita sea se me había olvidado eso, esto era extraño ambos parecían esa clase de chica celosas queriendo saber dónde estás cada minuto.

-Me refugie de la lluvia y me las tome todas ¿Por qué? ¿Querías una?- ambos se callaron, ja le cerré la boca. -Bueno chicas me iré a dormir.

Subí a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me recosté en mi cama, ahora que sabía que era ella la de mis recuerdos _"¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Acaso me recordara a mí también? ¿La deberé matar o no? ¿Le diría quien soy que hice?" _Suspire me puse el antifaz trate de dejar de lado esos pensamientos solo quería descansar, había sido un día muy largo.

* * *

Hola a todos, lamento muchisimo no haberles dado su capitulo la semana pasada, por eso este es tan largo son 2 en 1 por eso el titulo espero este capitulo 2 en 1 haya sido suficiente, dejen sus reviews diciendome que les parecio, hasta la proxima OwO

P.S espero me perdonen por el restraso y la estupides que puse en el fic jeje


	5. Zona desconocida

_"Pensamientos"_

_Personas a lo lejos_

**"_Lecturas"_**

**Recuerdos **

* * *

Alison pov

**Estoy sentada en la rama de un árbol abrazando mis piernas mientras lloro está lloviendo, estoy sola y atrapada, no sé cómo bajar.**

**-Oye ¿Estas bien?- lo escuche claramente pero no quería que me vieran llorando.**

**-Espera te ayudaremos.- lo escuche subir el árbol.**

_"**No quiero que venga, sea quien sea, que se aleje de mí."**_

**Sentí que la rama se movía, que rápido llego hasta aquí. –Oye acércate, estas muy cerca de la orilla, no soportara nuestro peso.- no dije nada ni siquiera lo mire a la cara. –Bueno, entonces no te muevas.- se estaba acercado, lo sentía la rama se movía levemente, escuche un fuerte relámpago y me sobresalte no solo yo también aquel niño se estaba cayendo, reaccione rápido y logre tomarlo de la manga de su playera.**

**-****-**_**"¿Por qué no puedo oír el nombre del tonto que estoy sosteniendo ahora?" **_**Pesa demasiado y me estoy resbalando si no lo suelto los dos nos caemos, abrase la rama con mis piernas y me deje llevar hasta quedar colgando.**

**-Toma mi otra mano.- le extendí mi otra mano, mis piernas se cansaban y me estaba cayendo. –Trepa hasta la rama rápido.- soltó mi mano y me uso como si fuera una escalera. –Bobo no me refería así.- llego a la sima, me sujeto de mi impermeable y me subió en la rama.**

**Nos quedamos callados un rato los dos mirando hacia abajo, pudimos haber muerto.**

**-Fue divertido.- le di un golpe en la cabeza, y el solo empezó a sobarse mientras me miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido y los cachetes inflados.**

**-¿Divertido? ¡Pudimos haber muerto!- aun no lo conocía y su ignorancia me molestaba.**

**-Solo lo decía para que no te asustaras y dejaras de llorar.- me relaje un poco y me limpie la cara con la manga de mi impermeable pero solo me ensuciaba más. –Ten.- me tendió un pañuelo y lo use para limpiarme **

**-¡Oigan ¿Están bien?!- **

**-Sí, ahora bajamos.- se fue arrastrando hasta el troco y yo solo me quede ahí mirándolo alejarse. –Ven ¿Qué esperas?- imite lo que hizo hasta llegara a donde él estaba, empezó a bajar por el tronco.**

**-Eh yo no sé cómo bajar.- **

**-Pues que tonta.- fruncí el ceño eh infle mis cachetes **_**"Tonta yo, lo dice el que casi se cae de un árbol."**_** – ¿Puedes subirte a mi espalda?- **

**-Tal vez pero así nos caeríamos los 2.- **

**-Cállate y sube tonta.-**

**-¡Tengo un nombre!-**

**-Cierto, pero como yo no sé cuál es te llamaras tonta.- me moleste y preferí no decirle más, por mí se podía poner a hablar solo como todo un loco, me subí a su espalda y me sujete con fuerza, me daba miedo caer.**

**Ya estábamos más cerca del suelo así que salte, el otro niño se me acerco, no le di importancia y mire la salida.**

**-Oye ¿Porque estabas llorando y más importante que hacías halla arriba?- mire al niño que estaba frente a mí parecía más amable, no como el ignorante que casi muere halla arriba.**

**-Oye con todo respeto pero, eso no te incumbe.- empecé a caminar a la salida me quería ir a casa, seguro estarían preocupados por mí después de todo me fui hace como 2 horas.**

**-Déjala es una ingrata, no te daría las gracias ni aunque le salvaras la vida 100 veces.- mire de reojo al niño que me había ayudado a bajar.**

**-Mira quien habla el chico al que YO salve de que callera de un árbol.- los dos nos lanzamos miradas asesinas.**

**-Fea.-dio 2 pasos hacia mí, como si me retara.**

**-Bobo.-pues no me iba a quedar atrás, di 2 pasos**

**-Ingrata.-otros 2.**

**-Ignorante.-otros 2 ya estábamos muy cerca uno del otro mirándonos enojados el uno al otro**

**-Cállense los dos.- puso su mano en mi cara y la otra en la del maldito ignorante y nos separó. -**** tu eres menor pero aun así te eh dicho a una niña no se le dice fea.- le dio un zape y yo me reí un poco por eso. -Ahora tú.- me señalo con su dedo índice. –Yo soy Liu y él es mi hermano **** ahora nos des las gracias por lo menos tu nombre.- lo mire con desconfianza, pero en vez de entender que no quería decírselo me sonrió cálidamente, parecía muy amable así que por decírselo no pasaría nada malo.**

**-Mi nombre es…-**

_Alison…__**Alguien me llama... **__Alison…__**Pero, no veo quien…**__ Vamos, despierta tonta… __**¿Despertar?...**_

Abrí los ojos lentamente, todo estaba borroso, parpadee un par de veces hasta que se claro mi vista, Jack estaba ahí aun lado de mi cama se veía preocupado.

-Tonta al fin despiertas, ya me habías asustado estuve tocando varias veces ¿Qué no me escuchabas?- negué varias veces. –Tienes los ojos muy hinchados, estuviste llorando ¿Verdad?- _"¿llorando?"_

_**-**_**No vale la pena.-**

"_¿No vale la pena matarme? ¿Acaso ni siquiera soy digna de morir?_ _¿Entonces aquellas personas felices, rodeadas de gente que las quieren son mejores victimas que yo?"_

-_Ese maldito_.-

-¿Dijiste algo?- negué _"no esperaba que me oyera."_ –Bueno levántate tienes cosas que comprar.-

-¿Cosas? ¿Comprar? ¿Yo?-

-Si tonta, necesitas ropa decente o por lo menos seca, ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- había olvidado la ropa que traía puesta.-

-La encontré entre mis cosas.- parecía que la respuesta no había sido convincente me miraba con una expresión de "Di la verdad" aparte la mirada para que entendiera que esa era la verdad… en parte lo era.

-Bien entonces ¿Recuerdas que día es hoy?- me quede pensando un poco hasta que recordé cuando fui a la tumba de mamá ayer, asique asentí. –Pues iremos a comprarte algo de ropa ahora levántate niña.- tomo al cachorro en brazos y salió de mi habitación, espere unos segundos y mire por la ventana, el cielo aún estaba gris, pero no se veía tan negro como ayer, mire el reloj era la 13:25 pm nunca me había levantado tan tarde me puse los converse viejos y mojados de ayer, llegue a la escalera quería comer algo en cuanto llegue al pie de la escalera vi a Jack esperándome en su auto. -¡Qué esperas, ven!- me di prisa tome una manzana, cerré la puerta y subí al auto, Jack tenia al pequeño en sus piernas, me lo entrego y encendió el auto, me puse el cinturón y no fuimos al centro comercial.

Era inmenso había oído de su apertura hace 3 meses pero nunca pensé que entraría, entramos en diferente tiendas no quería que se gastara tanto dinero en mí, asique elegía cosas muy simples pero cada cosa que llevaba Jack me hacía devolverla.

-Alli, no me dejas opción.- lo mire confundida acercarse a una chica muy joven de cabello negro agarrado en 2 trenza, con lentes, parecía muy amable, no escuchaba que decían, la chica se acercó a mí no me dijo nada solo me miro unos segundos y luego se fue. La misma regreso minutos después con varias prendas en ambas manos.

-Por aquí por favor.- camino hasta los vestidores, Jack y yo la seguimos entre a un probador desocupado y me probaba cada cosa que la chica me pasaba, cada que tenía algo me hacían salir para verme.

Luego de varios minutos aburriéndome, poniéndome y quitándome ropa como una vil muñeca, compre 5 playeras, 5 camisetas, 7 jeans, 5 pares de zapatos, y 3 chaquetas, quería irme, aunque solo fueron 30 minutos fueron los más largos de mi vida, estamos caminando por el centro comercial, se suponía iríamos al estacionamiento, pero según parece me han mentido, este chico entra en tiendas y sale en un segundo es muy desesperante.

-¡¿Que se supone que buscas?!-

-Un vestido.- entro a otra tienda y yo me quede ahí afuera con cara de ¿WTF? Yo no sabía que fuera de esa clase de chico, salió de la tienda, me tomo del brazo y me metió a la tienda que entro hace un momento, era lindo supongo se vea igual a las demás, maniquís, mucha iluminación, piso de madera y paredes blancas, me llevaba casi arrastrando hasta la registradora. – Disculpe ¿Me puede ayudar?

-Seguro.- la mujer que estaba a cargo de la caja se veía algo mayor, tenía el pelo de un rojo oscuro y unas gafas.

-Necesito algo sencillo para ella.- la mujer me miro de arriba abajo, se me hizo un poco incómodo, pero luego ella se fue a ver varios vestidos luego de unos minutos volvió con 2 vestidos, blanco y azul.

-Pasen por aquí.- nos guio hasta unos probadores fueron los 15 más cortos que eh tenido en realidad, al final solo nos llevamos el blanco, llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, era de tirantes, de la cintura para arriba era algo apretado.

-Te ves bien.- me sonroje un poco.

-Sí, gracias ahora ¿Podemos irnos?- negó un par de veces y yo solté un bufido, saco una chaqueta de mezclilla y unas botas negras.

-Ten ponte esto, disculpe ¿cuánto será por el vestido?- la mujer llevo a Jack a la registradora y yo me quede ahí mirándome en el espejo, no estaba mal en verdad me veía bien, guarde la ropa que traía en las bolsas las tome y salí de los vestidores. –Ven hay que irnos.- me sentí aliviada, caminamos al estacionamiento Jack me veía algo preocupado.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Te sientes mareada o algo?- negué varias veces, y él se fue a rodear el auto espere a que quitara el seguro y subí, busque al cachorro entre los asientos. –Está debajo de mi asiento.- lo saco y me lo entrego, escuche el auto encenderse y espere a que llegáramos al cementerio.

End Allison pov

No puedo creerlo me levante a las 14:45 pm, me dolía todo el cuerpo, mi cabeza daba vueltas, baje y fui a la cocina esperando haya algo que no me haga daño no había nada más que jugo, una cerveza y un huevo se veía en muy mal estado, se parecía a mí, tome un vaso de jugo y fui a la sala ahí estaban Tim y Brian jugando call of duty, se veían más sanos que yo.

-¿Tim no desayunaste?- sin mirarme asintió.

-Desayune la última sopa maruchan.- me sentía cansado asique me senté junto a Tim y me dispuse a verlos jugar, perdían de formas muy estúpidas lo que los hacia perder la paciencia pero estoy tan débil que ni siquiera puedo burlarme, me empezó a doler la cabeza, por lo que preferí salir de la cabaña y caminar al lago sería más tranquilo, pasaron 15 minutos me pareció raro que smile no me fuera siguiendo, a lo lejos pude ver a slederman alejándose de la dirección que yo tomaba, no soy un metiche pero me dio curiosidad saber qué hace con los cuerpos de sus víctimas antes de arrojarlos por el acantilado que me menciono el otro día.

Ciento que eh estado caminando 3 días….cuando solo han sido 4 horas _"¿Que tan lejos piensa ir?"_ no me había dado cuenta pero esa era una zona en la que nunca había estado, eran troncos sobre pequeñas colinas pero tenían bien definidas figuras humanas en el troco se formaban bien de la cabeza a la cintura y en la tierra estaban marcadas las piernas como si alguien o mejor dicho algo hubiera tomado a la persona la hubiera aplastado, detrás de esto estaba algo parecido a una chimenea pero parecía no haber sido usada en mucho tiempo hasta lo que puedo ver eran 4 iguales, aparte mi atención y caí en cuenta que había perdido a slender, mire los alrededores pero no lo encontraba, nunca había estado por ahí asique tome mi cuchillo, le hice una cortada a la corteza de algunos árboles así sabría cómo regresar pero por ahora quería ver si encontraba algo más.

Tim pov

Estar sentado en una vieja banca en el parque me pareció buena idea a estar ahí todo el día frente al televisor jugando una y otra vez, es muy tranquilo este parque no viene nadie ya que es muy viejo y los juegos ya no sirven cierro los ojos para relajarme, escucho pequeñas pisadas venir hacia mí abro los ojos y veo a un cachorro apoyándose en mis piernas, salta y logra subirse me está llenando de lodo asique lo cargo pero sin apegarlo a mí, escucho que alguien viene.

* * *

**Se que les debo 2 capitulos subi el otro en unos minutos, Dejen sus reviews para saber que les parecio, si les gusto, si quieren que cambie algo, si quieren que le agrege, no se yo tengo algo planeado muajajaja pero quiero saber si ustedes quieren algo como no se am que muera Alison, que Jeff y Jack se encunetren, no se ustedes propongan ideas yo estoy a aqui a sus ordenes, antes de que se me olvide ustedes an de haber visto Marble Hornest no recuerdo en que entry fue, pero habia algo asi como lo que describi, eeh que mas.**

**A si muchisimas gracias por los reviews chicos me alegra que el fic les este gustado en serio, perdonen si no actualizo algunas semanas esque la jodida flojera me gana :P **** bueno no alargo más esto.**

**hasta dentro de un rato queridos lectores.**


	6. Tim es atacado

_"Pensamientos"_

_Personas a lo lejos_

**"_Lecturas"_**

**Recuerdos **

**"Miradas obias de leer"**

**Aqui sigue siendo el Tim pov chicos retomen su lectuta chicos nos leemos haya abajo ;)**

* * *

-Lo lamento en serio.- era un chico de cabellos negros y ojos castaños se ve muy joven, tomo al cachorro que tenía hace un momento, detrás de él llego una chica de cabello castaño estaba muy pálida, bajo al perro, pero no quitaba la vista de la chica estaba tan pálida pero no se tambaleaba ni nada no parecía que se fuera a desmallar.

-Am ¿Hola?- me miraba incomoda.

-Hola, ¿Oye estas bien?- solo asintió.

-Oye en serio lamento que el perro te haya llenado de lodo.- mire mi pantalón tenia huellas con lodo.

-No importa igual estaba sucio.- me levante de la banca y me sacudí el pantalón.

-¿Te podemos compensar si quieres?- mire a la chica, como negarme.

-Un café es suficiente.- el chico se fue del parque sin decir nada, aquella chica se sentó junto a mí con una pelota en la mano no me dijo nada solo lanzaba la pelota y el cachorro se fue por ella. -¿No eres muy habladora o sí?-

-Parece que no ¿Después de todo de que le hablaría a un extraño?-…eso es muy cierto.

-Puedes al menos decirme tu nombre, me llamo Tim.- le tendí la mano y ella solo la miraba de reojo sin expresión alguna por unos segundos hasta que me dio su mano izquierda y me sonrió.

-Me llamo Alison, pero puedes decirme Ali.- el perro volvió con la pelota en el hocico por lo que ambos dirigimos nuestra atención a él y se puso a mordisquearla, debo admitirlo es tierno.

-¿Y el pequeño?- la mire de reojo.

-No tiene nombre aun, solo ha estado con migo unos 4 días.-

-¿Y el chico es tu novio?- se río un poco.

-Ese tonto no es mi novio y nunca va a hacerlo, sería algo extraño.-

-Sabes en el amor la edad no importa.- me miro confundida y luego se empezó a reír.

-No lo digo por eso, además él no me gusta de esa manera.-

-Que mal porque hacen linda pareja.- la mire de reojo con una media sonrisa, me dio un leve puñetazo en el brazo.

-Lo haces por molestar ¿cierto?- ella también estaba sonriendo ligeramente.

-Tal vez.- escuche unas pisadas, era aquel chico con 2 cafés y una crepa.

-Este es para ti, este para ti y este es mío.-

-Gracias am.-

-Lo siento soy Jack.- extendió su mano libre y yo hice lo mismo para presentarnos.

-Soy Tim.-

-¿No me das un café a mí?- negó con la cabeza Alison ante la respuesta frunció levemente el ceño eh inflo los cachetes.

Pase el rato con eso dos contando al cachorro, era entretenido, estaba a gusto, sin alguien que me molestara a cada rato como Jeff, aunque Alison cada que se presenta me hace una troleada inocente, tan a gusto estaba que ni siquiera note que ya había pasado media hora estaba en paz, hasta que escuche el celular de Jack.

-Disculpen.- se alejó un poco lo suficiente para solo escuchar su voz como un murmullo, no tardo más que unos segundos colgó y regreso. –Lo siento me tengo ir, espero nos veamos de nuevo luego Tim.-chocamos nuestros puños. -Alison puedes llegar a casa desde aquí ¿Cierto? no puedo llevarte ahora de regreso.-

-No importa puedo llegar.- chocaron sus puños, y Jack le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y empezó a correr se me hizo raro que corriera. -¡Idiota no hagas eso!- se empezó a frotar la mejilla como queriéndose arrancar la piel ahora entiendo más o menos porque corrió.

Pase un rato con Alison platicando y haciéndonos una que otra troleada pequeña todo estaba bien hasta que escuche un rayo, estaba por llover.

-Supongo que nos tenemos que despedir.- asentí, sentí un escalofrió, pude ver a slenderman detrás de una de las reveladillas. -¿Oye...- no entiendo porque pero no lograba escuchar lo que Alison me decía en su lugar oía un zumbido en mis orejas. -¿Qué estás viendo?- sentí como si de repente que mis oídos volvían a la normalidad mire a Alison estaba por voltearse para mirar, la tome de los hombros para impedir que se girara, me miro extrañada.

"_Joder, una excusa, una excusa…"_

-¿Te acompaño a tu casa?- _"La mejor excusa para nada ridícula que se me puso ocurrir"_

-Eh… irme sola a casa y dormir tranquila o dejar que un tipo que apenas conozco sepa donde vivo.- hizo sus manos como si fueran una balanza, la mano de la primera opción se estaba elevando _"Es de entenderse ¿Quien además de slender lleva a un asesino a su hogar y lo deja vivir ahí?" _–Creo que mejor no, gracias igual, pero luego llegarías mojado a tu casa y posiblemente te enfermes.-

-De acuerdo, no importa, lo entiendo solo un lo…- _"Mejor me callo, ahora slender ya no estaba donde antes pero seguro sigue cerca y decir mis pensamientos no era buena idea ahora."_ Alison me estaba mirando extrañada, sentí una gota de agua caer en mi cabeza, alce la mirada y sentí como poco a poco caían cada vez más gotas de agua, ambos salimos corriendo y cuando tuvimos que seguir nuestro camino chocamos los puños, me di vuelta y corrí un poco, mire sobre el hombro hasta para ver cómo se perdía en una esquina, me dirigí al bosque lo más rápido que mis pies me permitían no mantenía la mirada al frente mucho tiempo, estaba mirando detrás, izquierda, derecha, buscando alguna señal de slenderman, no había ninguna me detuve cerca de un árbol para descansar un poco.

-No estás evitando la lluvia ¿Cierto?- me sobre salte un poco, estaba frente a mí, quise alejarme, pero ¿A dónde iría? _"Tampoco quiero parecer un cobarde, mucho menos frente a él"_ me tomo con uno de sus tentáculos y me acerco hasta su cara.

Logre soltarme, y aproveche para correr y alejarme a un espacio donde pudiera verlo fácilmente, sentí que se agarraba de mi tobillo por lo que me caí, intente zafarme mientras él me arrastraba saque mi cuchillo y corte el trozo de carne, corrí para varías direcciones, sentía a Slender respirarme en el cuello, pude ver las luces de la calle a unos metros solo tenía que cruzar unos arbustos.

End Tim Pov

Alison Pov

Estoy por llegar puedo ver mi hogar cruzando la calle. _"Quiero un baño y quitarme de una vez este jodido vestido, se me levanta a cada rato y se atoro 2 veces en un arbusto camino a casa" _

Llegue hasta la entrada abrí la puerta y deje que el cachorro entrara primer, cerré la puerta subí la escalera y entre a mi habitación, encendí la luz estaba por entrar al baño.

_¡No aléjate! _

Me acerque a la ventana, mire en la dirección que daba al bosque solo estaba un sujeto con chamarra naranja tirado en el suelo como queriendo escapar pero algo lo tomo del píe no sé que era parecía un tentáculo que lo arrastro hasta perderse en los arbustos _"¿Era Tim?... ¡Si es Tim!" _salí corriendo de la casa no deje que el cachorro me acompañara cerré la puerta antes de que me alcanzara, corrí hasta adentrarme en los arbustos que Tim se había perdido, en el suelo estaba marcada la dirección en la que Tim había sido arrastrado solo debía seguirlo.

"_Bien, ahora ¿Qué hago?...que estúpida soy, debí traer algo un arma, un bate de perdido, obviamente la policía no me creería, decirles algo como: Vengan pronto, al tipo que conocí hoy fue arrastrado al bosque por un tentáculo. Dios es perfectamente creíble, como pasa todo el tiempo ¿Verdad?"_ seguí caminando sentí que me estaba acercando más a Tim, pero no podía seguir, ya no había rastro, como si lo que sea que lo tenía lo hubiera levantado y se lo hubiera llevado _"¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que lo seguía?" _

Estaba por irme _"Tal vez no vi algo importante atrás."_ Me di la vuelta y en cuanto di dos pasos me recorrió un escalofrío, como si alguien me mirara desde atrás, me di la vuelta rápidamente y mire mi alrededor no había nadie, escuche a alguien toser no muy lejos, corrí siguiendo el sonido, me estaba empezando a marear.

"_Solo debo aguantar un poco más, solo un poco." _Escuchaba la tos detrás de unos arbustos, mire con cuidado era Tim estaba tirado boca abajo en un pequeño río formado por la lluvia, camine hasta él con cuidado de que aquella cosa o persona no siguiera cerca, mirando a todas direcciones, me arrodille y le di vuelta a Tim para verlo estaba golpeado y tenía un cuchillo en la mano, sentí que nos observaban, asique mire a todos lado pero no había nada, escuche el sonido de las hojas de unos arbustos, tome el cuchillo que Tim tenía, era el sujeto de la máscara negra, no hacía nada solo estaba ahí parado observándome fijamente estaba nerviosa pero trataba de que no se notara, lo mire desafiante lo que estaba por hacer era algo realmente estúpido pero ¿Que otra opción tenia?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- no me contesto, simplemente ladeo la cabeza, no sé si para que me quitara y dejara ver a Tim o sufría retraso mental y no entendía mi pregunta. -¿Qué no oyes? Te hice una pregunta.- dio un paso al frente, no me moví de donde estaba por más que quisiera no iba a dar ni un paso atrás.

Llego hasta estar a unos pasos de mí, no aparte mi mirada desafiante de los ojos de su máscara, no fueron más que segundos pero se sintieron muy largos, camino un poco más y yo solo apreté el mango del cuchillo, me tendió la palma de su mano me estaba pidiendo el arma. -Mientras estés tan cerca no voy a dártelo.- retiro su mano y me paso de largo tomo a Tim del brazo y lo ayudo a caminar. -¿Oye espera a donde lo llevas? ¿Qué vas a hacerle?- _"Soy una genio como si me fuera a contestar." _Se detuvo y dio media vuelta para verme me tendió la mano de nuevo. _"¿Quiere que le lance un cuchillo?" _-¿¡Estás loco!?- _"Es un hecho cuando estoy nerviosa hago y pregunto estupideces." _Con la mano hizo una señal, puso su dedo índice sobre su pulgar dejando un pequeño espacio. –Un poco si claro.- murmure, puse la punta en mi dirección. _"Aquel sujeto es un asesino, más yo no."_ Lance el arma con cuidado de no herir a ninguno, callo en el piso, el tipo de la máscara levanto el cuchillo y se dio la vuelta, los mire alejarse hasta que los perdí de vista.

Me di la vuelta y corrí de vuelta a casa, me preocupaba Tim tenía muchas dudas ¿Por qué aquel tipo lo ayudo? ¿Fue buena idea dejar que aquel sujeto se lo llevara? ¿Quién o que lo ataco? _"Supongo que da igual, yo no lo conozco." _El recuerdo de aquel chico de la gigantesca sonrisa apareció en mi mente, trato de sacarla moviendo mi cabeza varias veces.

La lluvia se hace más fuerte asique corro lo más que puedo ignorando el mareo solo quería llegar pronto a casa.

End Alison Pov

Al fin volví a la cabaña siento que la cabeza esta por estallar, no me pareció raro que el lugar estuviera totalmente vació. _"Seguro Tim y Brian están divirtiéndose por ahí… Joder eso sonó como si les dijera que son una pareja gay"_ Subo a mi cuarto y me encierro me coloco el antifaz y trato de dormirme. _"No dejo de pensar en Alison y en qué debo hacer… la cabeza me duele demasiado como para pensar en eso ahora."_

**Estoy sentado en la banca del parque que estuve el otro día, a un lado mío esta Liu, tiene un yeso en el brazo izquierdo y al otro lado esta Alison con un game boy está jugando mortal kombat, me quedo viéndola jugar lo hacía muy bien hasta que perdió contra goro di un suspiro de cansancio era su tercer intento.**

**-¿Alguno quiere jugar?- ambos negamos Liu no podía y yo no tenía ganas. -¿Qué hacemos entonces?- los tres nos pusimos a pensar en qué hacer. –No tengo idea.-**

**-Ni yo.-**

**-Mi cerebro no está disponible hoy.- los tres suspiramos cansados era un día gris no literalmente estaba por llover y parecía que no hubiera nadie más que nosotros. – ¿Alguien quiere un helado?- ambos me miraron sin decir nada.**

**-Yo quiero uno.-**

**-¿Por qué no?- todos nos levantamos y caminamos hasta la heladería, nos quedamos dentro ya no podíamos salir había empezado a llover demasiado. **

**Paso una hora y la lluvia seguía igual de fuerte.**

**-Lo siento niños tendrán que irse estoy por cerrar.- el vendedor ya estaba listo para irse.**

**-Si ya nos vamos.- Liu le había contestado el hombre se fue por sus cosas aparte mí atención de él y mire a mí hermano Alison se había quedado dormida estaba recargada en el hombro derecho de Liu. – ¿Puedes cargarla?-**

**-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?- me miro claramente me estaba diciendo "Eres un idiota" no dije nada me levante me arrodille dándoles la espalda Liu la acomodo para que la llevara de caballito. –Bien vámonos.- empezamos a caminar con cuidado Liu iba detrás por si Alison se caía, pasaron varios minutos y empezaba a caminar más despacio.**

**-¿Te cansaste?- negué con la cabeza y trate de acelerar un poco el paso.**

**-¿Qué rayos come? Pesa demasiado.-**

**-Que debilucho eres, ahora sigue caminando nenita.-me sorprendí mire mi hombro donde estaba apoyada su cabeza, en cuanto la vi, dio una pequeña sonrisa para luego sacarme la lengua, fruncí el ceño, aparte la mirada.**

**-Cruel.- escuche su risita y la de Liu seguimos caminando en silencio.**

Brian Pov

"_Al fin llegue a casa, habría llegado antes si Tim dejara de arrastrar los pies, no puedo dejar de preguntarme ¿Por qué Slender ataco a Tim? ¿Qué hacía aquella chica aquí? Me hubiera gustado darle algún susto ,tan siquiera pequeño para reírme de ella, aunque al final si lo hice ¿Qué clase de boba le pregunta a un asesino si está loco?" _Me reí de ella, abrí la puerta de cuarto de Tim lo deje en su cama y me fui, no tengo ganas de ir a busca diversión ahora está lloviendo y no quiero devolverme al bosque, que flojera.

* * *

**Taran ¿Que les parecio? ¿Porque creen que slender ataco a Tim? ¿Habra sido por culpa de Alison? Lo sabran en el siguiente capitulo chicos bueno lo mismo que antes dejen sus reviews aca abajito bueno ahora **

**1: ¡Claro que seguire el fic amigos mios, ustedes ya saben que hacer si me demoro mas de 3 semanas eh ya saben.**

**2: Me ayudan a escoger un nombre para el cachorro propongan uno que no se me ocurren se los agradecere.**

**3: Muchisimas gracias por los review**

**Hasta no se que dia de la semana nos leeremos**


	7. Como inicio todo

**Estoy en casa sentado en una alfombra jugando Mario kart 64 con Liu, Alison está sentada en el sofá viéndonos, se ve pálida y cansada, pause el juego.**

**-¿Oye te sientes bien?- tardo un poco en reaccionar, me miro y asintió levemente devolvió la vista al televisor, hice lo mismo y seguí jugando, cada cuando la veía de reojo.**

**Paso un rato y los 3 estábamos en silenció mis padres habían salido al supermercado, volverían en dos horas apenas habían pasado 27 minutos.**

**-Quiero agua, ya vuelvo.- sin mirarla solo dijimos un típico aja, y seguimos jugando, Liu pauso el juego y miro que Alison ya haya entrado a la cocina.**

**-¿Crees que este bien?- me susurro, negué, escuchamos pisadas y rápido volvimos la vista al televisor.**

**-¿Por qué pausaron?-ambos la miramos tenía un vaso lleno de agua en la mano.**

**-No quería que te perdieras el momento donde le gano a Jeff y hace un berrinche pidiendo revancha.- **_**"¿Burlarse de mí?... ¡¿Esa es su excusa!?"**_** Liu le sonrió divertido como siempre. **_**"Ahora que lo pienso. Él no le sonríe así a ninguna niña en la escuela."**_

**-Ya veo.- se sentó en el sofá y nosotros seguimos jugando, pasaron 5 minutos, ella empezó a toser bebía agua para aclarase la garganta, pero cada 5 minutos volvía a toser cada vez más fuerte, me empecé a preocupar, Liu también se le notaba cada que ella tosía intercambiábamos miradas. **

**Escuchamos como unas llaves entraban en el cerrojo de la puerta principal dejando ver a mis padres con bolsas, Liu se levantó y fue a ayudar a mamá, no podía jugar solo asique me levante, fui al auto y ayude a sacar bolsas de la cajuela.**

**Alison se quedó en el sofá, lo cual fue raro siempre saludaba o ayudaba pero esta vez se quedó ahí con la mirada baja. Lleve la última bolsa a la cocina seguí a Liu que llevaba otras 2. Escuchamos un vidrio romperse en la sala y a nuestra amiga toser horrible llegamos a la sala, nuestra madre no nos dejó pasar para ver que ocurría, papá estaba hincado en el suelo junto a Alison no podíamos verla pero veíamos sus pies, dejamos de oírla toser, me sentía aliviado creí que había acabado y solo había sido tos, papá se puso de píe con ella en brazos, no le vi la cara a mi amiga pero mi padre salió corriendo de casa, mamá nos dejó pasar solo vimos el auto alejarse, miramos el suelo había algo de sangre y vidrios ahí.**

**Paso una hora y el teléfono sonó, Liu contesto no paso del Hola y le dio el teléfono a mamá, ella nos dijo que nos fuéramos a nuestra habitación, no la desobedecimos se oía alterada, tome el teléfono del cuarto y escuche lo que decían.**

_**-¿Dónde estás? ¿Ella está bien? ¿Qué le ocurrió?-**_

_**-Por el momento lo está, no lo sé los médicos no me dicen nada, llama a sus padres estoy en el hospital de…- **_**colgué el teléfono lo demás no me interesaba ahora, Liu estaba sentado en su cama, me miraba serio. Me senté en mi cama al lado del buro donde estaba el aparato que acababa de usar y frente a mí la cama de mi hermano, lo mire serió también, decidí romper el hielo y molestarlo un rato.**

**-Te gusta Alison ¿Verdad?- abrió los ojos y se sonrojo, sonreí victorioso me recosté en la cama con los brazos en la nuca. –Ja lo sabía, no sabes disimilar.-**

**-¿Y que si me gusta? Aparte ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-**

**-Fue muy fácil en la escuela nunca le sonríes a ninguna niña, es más si les hablas pones tu típica cara de fastidio y te quieres ir, pero Alison hasta la abrasas.- se puso más rojo que antes quería reírme pero quiero ver que tan avergonzado se puede poner.- No tiene nada de malo que te guste, digo si es linda y es divertido pasar el tiempo con ella, hacerla enojar es aún más divertido porque se pone roja y hace pucheros.- me reí de solo imaginar su cara, mire a Liu aún estaba rojo pero volvió a tener una mirada sería, arque una ceja y espere a ver si me explicaba su cambio de humor...**

Sentí que me empujaban y me caí de la cama, me quite el antifaz ahí estaba Ben con una estúpida sonrisa altanera.

-Enano de mierda.- murmure levantado mi puño.

-¿Eh? ¿Así me recibes luego de no habernos visto en 3 meses?- si pudiera tocarlo lo habría sacado a patadas de una vez.

-¡Lárgate de mi habitación!- mi voz se puso ronca de repente, Ben empezó a reírse, camino de espalas a la salida riéndose y señalándome hasta que me quede solo de nuevo.

Estaba mareado, la cabeza y la garganta me dolían y para colmo tenía frío aún que eso no es de extrañarse se ve que está fresco afuera.

Baje las escaleras había demasiado ruido, y solo estaban ahí Ben y Sally viendo una película, salí de la casa y camine al lago el camino es largo pero si me distraigo tal vez no lo note.

"… _Joder no puedo pensar en nada, siento que mi cabeza estallara si lo hago." _no puedo evitarlo y agarro mi cabeza con ambas manos _ "ya pasaron varios años desde la última vez que la vi, si yo cambie así ella también debió de haber cambiado bastante… si Liu siguiera aquí ¿La seguiría queriendo?"_ moví la cabeza a los lados para quitarme esa estupidez de la mente, no eh recorrido tanto aun puedo ver la cabaña a lo lejos. Suelto un largo suspiro y camino de regreso caminar tanto ahora no me da pereza tal solo pensarlo. _"¿Qué hare hoy?"_

Alison Pov

"_La casa está helando y en la televisión no hay nada interesante, no pude dormir muy bien pensando en que le habrá pasado a Tim. Las noticias no interesa, ahora que lo pienso no ha habido asesinatos últimamente y ya no eh visto al chico de la sonrisa desde hace 3 noches"_ Me levanto del sofá de la sala y camino a la cocina escucho las uñas del cachorro detrás de mí. _"Tengo que hacer que se las corten." _

Busco en el refrigerador nada en especial, algo que me llame la atención, cierro el refrigerador y suspiro, reviso la cocina y encuentro una caja, **chocolate abuelita**

"_¿Chocolate caliente? ¿En una mañana fresca y nublada? no está mal con un buen libro." _Saque todo para prepararlo solo me faltaba esperar a que saliera bien, tocaron el timbre, abrí la puerta era Jack se veía molesto, se me hizo raro que trajera una mochila era sábado debía llegar más tarde para la clase de música.

-¿A dónde fuiste?- arque una ceja. –No te hagas la desentendida, anoche tú saliste de la casa ¿Verdad? ¿A dónde fuiste?- _"Tim estaba en peligro y quise ir a ayudarlo yo sola… La peor respuesta que le puedo dar." _-No tengo tu tiempo.- trague tan fuerte que creo que él me escucho porque su mirada se veía más molesta que antes, sentí al cachorro rasguñarme la pierna. _"Ya sé."_

-Es que cuando llegue a casa el pequeño se hizo del baño aquí dentro asique lo regañe y lo saque al patio y cabo un hoyo, se fue al bosque y fui por él.- seguía mirándome molesto, no me deje intimidar y lo mire de la misma forma. -¿Cómo sabes que salí anoche?-

-Me lo dijo María.- _"Claro ¿Quién mejor para el chisme que el vecino?" _desvié la vista a la mochila, había una pequeña caja dentro podía ver como su forma rectangular se marcaba en la tela, Jack se dio cuanta, me agarro la muñeca y me llevo al sofá. –Te taje un regalo.- saco la caja de su mochila y me la entrego, era un celular, un Samsum Galaxi, según la caja, nunca le había dado importancia a estas cosas.

-¿Para qué quiero un teléfono? Nunca salgo de aquí.-

-¿Cómo que porque? Dime porque no me llamaste anoche, pude haberte ayudado a buscar al pequeño.-

-Porque puede que estuvieras trabajando y solo tengo el número de tu casa.-

-Exacto, ahora tienes mi celular, si sales de nuevo tú sola por lo menos dime a dónde vas.- me sentí mal por un momento y luego sentí que aquello me había calado era la primera vez que Jack hacia que me sintiera mal, se escuchaba preocupado, nunca lo escuche así, siempre sonreía o cuando se molestaba simplemente me miraba feo y si algo me pasaba solo me miraba serio eh iba a gritarle al responsable _"Por lo general era a papá."_ Pero nunca preocupado, me había calado no sé porque en realidad.

-Gracias. Pero creo que solo lo hare en caso de emergencia.- guarde el teléfono en mi bolsillo, tenía la cabeza baja pero estaba sonriendo, triste pero sonreía, arque una ceja, hasta que levanto la cabeza alegremente.

-¿Te gustaría ir al cine?- lo mire sorprendida y asentí _"No sabía que fuera bipolar." _me tomo de la muñeca y me saco de la casa. _"Al menos me dejo cerrar la puerta."_

End Alison pov

Tim pov

"_No puedo levantarme, siento mi cuerpo pesado, estoy cansado y no recuerdo bien que paso después de que atravesé los arbustos, recuerdo que slender me puso frente a su cara, creo que estaba diciéndome algo pero no recuerdo nada más que __hazlo sin piedad alguna… __ ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer sin piedad? ¿Matar a alguien? No. Si lo que quiere es que me deshaga de alguien me dejaría recordar a quien… ¿O no? "_

End Tim pov

No tengo nada que hacer camino por las calles con un cigarrillo en la boca, y mi gorro puesto. _"Se supone en las películas lo hacen para no sentir tanto dolor pero creo que en estos casos solo consigues una migraña horrible."_

Tire el cigarro sin haber consumido ni la mitad no tenía un rumbo fijo, solo camine por las calles hasta llegar a mi vieja casa, esa donde antes vivía y no queme. Tenía grafiti en todos lados, todos los vidrios rotos se veía tan deteriorada por fuera, seguí mi camino. Ni idea de cuánto camine porque llegue aún parque mire atrás ya no veía la casa, entre más al parque, estaba tan descuidado me acerque al árbol más grande y me senté junto a este.

**Todo estaba cubierto de nieve, estábamos los tres jugando con unos trineos, subíamos a una colina que se había formado en el muro Liu y Alison ya estaban abajo solo faltaba yo, me deslice llegue casi hasta el otro lado del parque mire hacia atrás, ninguno de los dos estaba ahora, regrese arrastrado el trineo detrás de mí.**

**-Oye Jeff.- escuche la voz de Liu y en cuanto voltee a la dirección de la que provenía me golpeo una bola de nieve en la cara, me quite la nieve para ver a mi hermano agarrarse el estómago de la risa, tome un puñado de nieve y cuando estaba por lanzarlo un montón de nieve me callo en sima enterrándome saque la cabeza y mire arriba Alison estaba sobre una rama que justo estaba encima mío, me saco la lengua haciendo un giño y colocando su mano derecha como si fuera un soldado, salto de la rama al montón de nieve que me había caído encima.**

**Salió y se sacudió como si fuera un perro, Liu corrió y dio un salto para quedar enterrado también, salió sacudiéndose como un perro también.**

**-La nieve se metió en mi ropa.- Alison salió del agujero temblando y abrazándose a sí misma.**

**-Hay un café cerca podemos tomarnos algo ahí.- sugerí mientras salía del hueco, Liu hizo lo mismo tomamos nuestros trineos, yo iba delante.**

**No nos alejamos mucho, dejamos nuestros trineos junto a la caja registradora hacía mucho calor ahí asique nos quitamos las chamarras, y caminamos a una mesa cerca de la ventana, llego una chica con un delantal y una libreta en mano, sonriéndonos.**

**-Que van a…-**

**-Tres chocolates calientes por favor.- liu pidió antes de que siquiera viéramos la carta, la chica solo asintió y se fue.**

**-¿Ustedes traen dinero?- Liu y yo asentimos. –Bien porque yo no les voy a pagar nada esta vez.- Liu bajo la cabeza avergonzado y yo me rasque la cabeza sonriendo nervioso. **_**"Si ha habido una que otra vez que ella nos ha tenido que prestar dinero que aún le debemos."**_

**No llevo más de 10 minutos para que nos trajeran nuestras bebidas la mesera nos miró unos segundos.**

**-Oigan pequeños ¿Vienen solos?- todos nosotros asentimos.**

**-Pero vivimos cerca.- dijo Liu**

**-Y sabemos cómo volver.-**

**-Aparte yo soy su niñera.- Alison nos señaló sonriendo divertida.**

**-¡Repite eso!- dijimos mi hermano y yo al unísono levántanos de nuestras sillas, la chica se río un poco.**

**-Bueno entonces, vuelvan pronto a casa, cuídalos bien pequeña.-le giño un ojo y se alejó.**

**-¡Ella no es nuestra niñera!- la escuchamos reír algunas personas también están riendo levemente, ambos nos dimos cuenta y bajamos la cabeza avergonzados nos sentamos y miramos a Alison molestos, mientras ella nos ignoraba tomando felizmente su chocolate. **

Trate de no reírme por el recuerdo pero si lo hacía me seguirían dando esos pequeños dolores en estómago, me levante del suelo y camine por la mismo lugar del por el que entre, empezaron a caer leves gotas de agua acelere un poco el paso mirando al suelo todo el tiempo no tenía idea de a donde me dirigía, doblabas esquinas, cruzaba calles sin saber a dónde me llevarían, me detuve y levante la vista para por lo menos ver donde estaba.

Podía ver la copa de algunos árboles a lo lejos mire al otro lado de la calle, conocía esa casa, inconscientemente llegue a su casa, mire a todos lados vi la cortina de la casa de al lado moverse alguien me observaba.

Seguí mi camino como si no hubiera visto nada, doy vuelta en la esquina, me fijo para ver si aún aquella persona se seguía asomando, no lograba ver más que una silueta, ahí estaba mirando en mi dirección me mantuve quieto sin moverme hasta que cerro la cortina y se fue.

"_Bueno, no tenía ganas de entrar pero puede que me robe algunas medicinas de la casa de Alison... por enfrente no poder entrar si hay más vecinos metiches." _Cruce la calle. _"Entrare por atrás, si tengo suerte la puerta estará abierta, ¿Y si no? ¿Una ventana? Podría romperla. Pero el ruido haría que alguien saliera a ver qué pasa y si ella está ahí ¿Qué me haría si entrara así a su casa?" _llegue hasta la cerca de su casa, la salte fácilmente, me acerque a la puerta y trate de abrirla y… _"Genial…Esta cerrado." _Revise la única ventana que había a mi alcance _"Seguramente esta también va a estar… ¿¡Abierta?! ¡Está abierta! ¿Tan poco le importa su seguridad?" _Mire a dentro era un estudio posiblemente el del padre de Alison.

Entre con cuidado de no hacer ruido cerré la ventana dejando un pequeño hueco para abrirla fácilmente y poder salir rápido, mire alrededor frente a mí estaba una silla de cuero junto a un escritorio sin nada encima, tiene dos cajones del lado de la silla intente abrirlos tal vez tuvieran algo de valor, estaban cerrados con llave _"Mierda." _ Mire que más había, del otro lado de escritorio dos sillas y pegado a la pared había un sillón de cuero verde y del otro lado un librero con algunas fotografías que no alcanzaba a distinguir desde lejos, a mi izquierda había una licorera, camine y la revise, casi todas las botellas estaban vacías, algunos solo les quedaba un pequeño trago, la cerré algo decepcionado, mire la parte de arriba del mueble sobre salía un pequeño trozo de metal, lo tome en mi mano era una llave que seguramente era de los cajones.

Trate de abrir el de abajo primero, pero la llave no era de ahí solté un bufido _"Ese hombre enserio era raro." _ Pobre con el de arriba tampoco abría. _"¿Entonces de donde carajos es esta llave?" _la guarde en mi bolsillo y fui a ver el librero las fotos estaban hasta arriba solo eran unas cuatro, tosí un poco mi voz aún estaba ronca toque mi garganta estaba caliente y tragar mi propia saliva era doloroso, un libro verde me llamo la atención, no tenía título lo saque no tenía nada en la pasta más que un candado saque la llave de mi bolsillo y trate, la llave era de un diario, me senté en el sofá al otro lado de la habitación, abrí el libro y lo que estaba escrito al principio era "Elizabeth Black."

* * *

Soy un asco para los nombres ya se, por eso cuando tenga hijos le dire a mi esposo que los nombre, bueno chicos me austente poquito, le iba a dar dos capitulos para compernsarlo pero no tuve tiempo, apenas de hacer 5 hojas, pero bueno perdonen aparte de que ando algo molesta y deprimida bueno cof cof

¿Que pasara con Alison? ¿Que vera jeff en el libro?¿Quien es Elizabeth? ¿Que pasara con el chocolate que se quedo en la estufa? ¿Alguien me ayudara con el nombre del cachorro? (me di cueta que ni raza le puse asique pueden elejirla, solo me an dicho un nombre que a verdad me dio curiodad, Blackmandis... ¿me puedes contar más de la guerrera vampira? *w*)

Es todo Adios los quiero chicas y chicos hasta otro día de la semana


	8. Recuerdos escritos

**Hola, ya se que me tarde lo siento es que aquí ya empiezan las cosas rosas wii(? pero me traen viaje y viaje aparte de que no soy buena para el romance, por eso le pedí ayuda a mi amiga llamada cari, ella no tiene cuenta aquí y no conoce los creepypastas así que le tuve que contar sobre Jeff y tuvo que leer el fic hasta donde va, le pedí que viniera y me ayudara con las cartas, hojas, recuerdo y demás, prácticamente ella escribió casi todo, me va a estar ayudado en cosas como estas, bueno este es como mmm su primer capitulo asique no sean crueles con mi pequeña pitufa jeje abajo ella los va a saludar, muchas gracias por los reviews y a los nuevos seguidores un abrazo adiós. **

* * *

Abrí el libro, no eran más que hojas arrancadas, algunas con una esquina doblada y fotos regadas, mire las fechas estaban todas revueltas, mire el reverso de las fotos, no tenían nada más que la fecha, agarre una hoja al azar.

**15 de enero**

**Solo una semana más y podre alejarme de los profesores, trabajos y el estrés ¡Por fin después de tanto dormiré 8 horas completas! ¡Acabare la universidad al fin! Lo que significa que en dos me casare con mi novio después de que me pidió matrimonio hace un mes y que al bebe no le faltan más de 3 meses para nacer y…**

"_Bla bla bla leeré otra"_ deje la hoja hasta el final y volví a agarrar una al azar.

**27 de agosto**

**Acabo de volver del hospital y lo que me dijeron los doctores me impacto bastante, se lo dije hoy a mi novio personalmente, al principio estaba muy nerviosa por como reaccionaria, yo estaba bastante feliz por la noticia y cuando se lo dije me sentí tan, tan dudo que feliz sea la palabra que busco, ambos estamos tan emocionados, estoy orgullosa por la forma en que lo tomo ¡No puedo creer que esté embarazada!**

"_¿Todo lo escrito aquí va a ser igual de cursi?"_ volví a dejar la hoja y tome otra, esta tenía una foto pegada en la parte de arriba ocupaba demasiado espacio en la imagen solo se mostraba a una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos claros.

**4 de febrero **

**Solo han pasado 3 días desde que me case y la verdad eh vivido bastante bien, solo faltan 2 meses para que el bebé nazca y estoy muy emocionada por saber que es mi esposo también y le ha pedido a doctores que le digan el sexo pero no se lo permitiré quiero que sea una sorpresa para los dos, pareciera que desde que acepte casarme con él hubiese planeado todo porque…**

No pude seguir leyendo ahí terminaba la siguiente parte debía estar escrita en otra página pero ¿Cómo saber cuál es entre tanto papel y foto? Tome otra hoja, esta tenía la foto adherida con un clip, en ella se mostraba a la misma mujer con un bebe en brazos mirándolo con ternura, al lado estaba aquel hombre que enloqueció estaba abrazándola, precian estar en la playa dándole la espalda al mar, quite la foto atrás de ella había un sobre no tenía nada escrito más que la fecha era la más actual hasta ahora, de unos 5 meses atrás, estaba por abrir el sobre hasta que escuche ruidos me quede callado unos segundos ahí estaba otra vez el mismo sonido. _"Debe ser ella." _Estaba por volver a lo que hacía, cuando un chillido me llamo la atención me levante del sofá tirando el libro y todas las hojas corrí a la puerta aun con el sobre en mano, salí del cuarto , volví a escuchar el chillido, viene de la cocina, al entrar en la habitación lo primero que vi fue espuma escurrir de una pequeña cazuela sobre la estufa, agarre un trapo que estaba junto al fregadero, moví de lugar el trasto y apague la estufa, me aleje un poco y mire como había quedado todo. _"Qué asco ¡¿Y qué rayos se supone que había ahí?!... ¿Chocolate?... huele bien, no se quemó." _La espuma se había escurrido hasta el suelo.

Volví a oír el llanto detrás de mí, me voltee, bajo la mesa estaba el cachorro le había caído el líquido caliente enzima se acercó temeroso a mí use el trapo y le quite la espuma de la cabeza… un momento… ¿Dónde carajo esta ella? subí la escalera algo molesto sintiéndome algo mareado, entre a su cuarto casi como si fuera a tirar la puerta y tosí un poco.

-Oye ¿¡no piensas ir a ver que paso abajo?!- mire a todos lado no había nadie revise el baño, tampoco salí y revise cada habitación, solo quedaba una puerta al fondo gire el picaporte, no abría. –Aquí estas.- tome el clip que mantenía juntos la carta y la foto, estire el clip y lo introduje en el agujero del centro empuje el alambra unos segundos hasta que escuche un sonido, volví a girar el picaporte y…_"Taran, Ja Tim si te enseña cosas nuevas." _Tosí más fuerte toque mi garganta estaba hirviendo, mire a todos lados sin encontrar a nadie en el cuarto estaba por irme hasta que me sentí muy débil, todo me daba vueltas se puso borroso y al final todo se volvió muy oscuro.

Alison Pov

Fue la película más genial que eh visto, Guerra mundial Z, para haber sido de zombis me dio demasiada risa parecía que todos en la sala nos habíamos sincronizado para cuando algo ocurría.

Ya estamos caminando por el estacionamiento comentamos partes de la película para reírnos un rato.

-¿Te divertiste?-

-Bastante ¿Podemos volver y ver mi villano favorito 2?- estaba por responderme hasta que su celular sonó, camino más rápido y me hacía señas para que hiciera lo mismo llegamos al auto ambos subimos colgó el teléfono y molesto lo lanzo al asiento trasero, decidí no decirle nada, condujo con menos precaución que otras veces le grito a toda la gente que se atravesaba.

-¡Fíjate imbécil!- me puse el cinturón lo más apretado que podía, condujo durante minutos y minutos. _"¿El camino a casa siempre ha sido tan largo?" _Estábamos por pasar el semáforo que aún seguía en verde hasta que nos acercamos y de la lada decidió cambiar a rojo _"Dios ¿Qué te hice yo?"_ –Oye.- un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda y lo mire fijamente. -¿Por qué tan callada? Cuando salimos del cine no parabas de hablar.-

-…-

-Te hice una pregunta.-

"_Es un hecho no hay nada más peligroso que una mujer embarazada, un loco con un arma, y un Jack enojado." _ El semáforo cambio y él piso el acelerador pegándome al asiento, me agarre con fuerza de donde pudiera. Llegamos a casa lo que más quería ahora era salir del Nisán y abrazar un árbol, me quite el cinturón y estaba por abrir la puerta.

-Lo arruine ¿verdad?-la mire arqueando una ceja. –Lo siento no quería asustarte.- _"¿Qué cara… ¿Tan obvia soy?"_

-¿Tu asustarme? Ja más miedo me da un inodoro.- hubo silencio unos segundos hasta que los dos nos reímos.

-Bueno pues me voy, la próxima apagare el celular, hablando de eso…-

-Si ocurre algo serás al primero que llame.- chocamos lo puños, salí del auto y camine a la puerta, lo escuche alejarse y yo entre a la casa cerré la puerta y arroje las llaves.

"_Huele a quemado… ¡mierda la estufa!"_ corrí a la cocina y lo primero que vi fue la estufa apagada, abrí una ventana, escuche que al cachorro rasguñar algo, fui a revisar era un puerta solo que esta en lugar de ser blanca como todas era negra. _"Papá tiene un estudio aquí, me supongo será este." _Entre mirando a todos lado, lo que más me llamo la atención fueron las hojas en el piso, me acerque a recogerlas leí una que otra palabra sin prestarles mucha atención, tome la pasta del libro y guarde todas las hojas me lleve el libro y salí de la habitación, él pequeño corrió escaleras arriba y empezó a ladrar.

-¿Pues qué rayos te ocurre?- cerré la puerta y subí la escalera, mire en la dirección en la que estaba ladrando, la puerta del cuarto de mi mamá está abierta. _"Espera… ¿¡Que?!"_ -¿¡Que carajos?!- entre al cuarto y mire a todos lados con el ceño fruncido, la cama estaba desecha. _"Quien sea que haya entrado aquí espero y sepa volver a casa con las piernas rotas." _Con el puño cerrado y el ceño fruncido me acerque, del otro lado de la cama bajo la sabana estaba un bulto muy grande.

Tome la sabana y tire de ella para ver quien está debajo… era el tipo de la sonrisa.

-¡¿Cómo entraste estaba cerrado con llave por una razón?!- no me contesto. -¡¿Por qué no respondes?!- silencio, me arrodille y lo moví un poco. –Oye…- nada, le pique el cachete repetidas veces. –Oye, oye, oye, oye, oye… ¡Oye!-nada ni siquiera me detuvo o me dijo que me callara. _"Momento ¿Qué estoy haciendo?... va soy tan rara que ni yo me entiendo..." _Solté un suspiro y volví a lo que hacía. -¿oye porque no me contestas?- seguía sin decirme nada. –Carajo es difícil saber las cosas si no tienes parpados… ¡oh dios capas y está muerto! ¿Qué hago llamo a la policía? No pero lo toque pensaran que fui yo ¿¡Qué hago?!...- me revolví los cabellos tratando de pensar.

-Ali…- mire al tipo sorprendida _"…Dijo mi apodo…" _toque su cara estaba hirviendo lo subí a la cama lo tape con la cobija que tiro pero me ponía muy nerviosa que no tuviera parpados no sabía si en verdad estaba dormido o solo me jugaba una broma, baje la escalera y busque por toda la casa algo para bajarle la fiebre. _"Que latoso es no conocer tu propia casa…momento…que estúpida soy de veras en mi cuarto esta la bolsa que yo uso cuando me da fiebre, dios que rayos me pasa." _Me devolví arriba y busque en mi cuarto la bolsa para hielo, baje a la cocina prepare todo y subí al cuarto le puse la bolsa en la frente, hice un puchero inconforme, tome el antifaz rojo de mi mamá y se lo puse _"Esta mejor." _tome una silla y la puse a un lado de la cama.

No me había dado cuenta de que tenía algo en la mano, se lo quite con cuidado de no despertarlo, mire la foto, me daba ternura ver esa foto, sobre todo a mamá, ya pasaron 5 meses desde que murió. _"Se ve que papá la quería bastante… entiendo porque me odie… por mi causa ella se fue en vano." _Una lagrima callo en la foto, me sorprendí no la había sentido me talle los ojos en vano lo deje así y revise el sobre.

_**7 de febrero.**_

_**Jack espero esta carta te llegue antes de que me vaya, yo sé que todo esto va a ser en vano, nadie me lo ha dicho ni me lo ha hecho creer, lo sé perfectamente por cómo sigue mi pequeña, te pido un favor muy pequeño para ti pero algo que para mí será la tu misión más grande que espero cumplas. Quiero que cuides bien de ella, hazla reír todo el tiempo no quiero que este llorando o se deprima, quiero que siga siendo la pequeña malvada que es cuidare los dos desde donde sea que termine después y espero cumplas el pequeño favor, una cosa más no le digas nada de esto, quiero que crea que lo que hice está dando resultado, no deseo que pierda la fe será nuestro secreto ¿Sí? Los amo a los dos. **_

_**Elizabeth.**_

-Mamá…lo siento…pero la perdí… cuando tú te fuiste.- empecé a llorar en silencio abrazando la hoja, sentí algo en mi pierna, era el cachorro me limpie la cara en vano y mire al chico en la cama. _"Tú…" _fruncí el ceño y me mordí el labio inferior conteniendo las ganas de despertarlo de un golpe y empezar a hacerle preguntas.

End Alison pov

**Estoy enfrente de la puerta esperando a que nos abran para poder dejarnos entrar.**

**-Liu ¿Me repites porque YO tengo que venir a ver a TU "novia"?- me tapo la boca, que fácil era molestarlo.**

**-Que no es mi novia, aparte ella tiene tú edad.- quite su mano de mi boca y levante los hombros.**

**-¿Y? ¿Has oído esa cosa de que para el amor no ahí edad?- antes de que me contestara la puerta se abrió dejándonos ver a nuestra amiga con una pijama de gatos, toda despeinada, estaba por reírme hasta que…**

**-Te ves más ridículo que yo así que no hables.- cerré la boca, tenía razón mamá nos había hecho venir a visitarla con la ropa más incómoda que tengo. Pantalones con pliegues, camisa fajada con un chalequito y moño y Liu en cambio tenía pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa pero no fajada solo que con un saco.**

**-Que ingrata eres si me vestí así para venir a visitarte.- la escuche contener su risa.**

**-Ja vale entren- tosió un poco y cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros.**

**-¿Y cómo sigues?- me senté en el sofá y mire la escena que aria mi hermano para darle la rosa que traía, pues yo también traía algo para ella, mamá nos pidió que le diéramos algo después de todo.**

**-Depende ¿Cómo me veo?- paso de largo y se sentó en un sofá alejado de los demás.**

**-Te vez… Linda.- bajo la cabeza, trate de contener la risa a estas alturas ah de estar rojo, rojo como tomate.**

**-Pues entonces me veo… ¿Linda?...Ja oye esto en pijama y se nota que me acabo de levantar aparte creo que estoy rete pálida.- se tocó un cachete, la verdad si esta algo pálida pero parece estar bien.**

**-Igual creo que te vez bien.- me mantuve calladito y espere el mejor momento para echar todo abajo muajaja que malito soy, soy un perfecto doble de mini-mi.**

**-Ah bueno gracias, también te ves bien…- oh ahí está, me va a mencionar y me hará burla, perdona hermano pero esto, esto es cosa de orgullo… ¿No hablo? ¡¿No hablo?! Mire a ambos lados, mi hermano seguía con la cabeza abajo y Ali estaba mirando a otro lado con la cara algo roja rascándose un cachete… si nadie más habla lo hare yo.**

**-Ah ten.- Liu le tendió la rosa a Alison, ella miro confundida la flor unos segundos hasta que la agarro y agradeció.-E-Espero te mejores.- joder me dan ganas de tomar esa maldita planta tirarla y pisotearla…espera… ¿Qué?...**

**-Toma también te traje algo.-le tendí una bolsa café, que ella abrió sacando un trozo de pastel de chocolate.**

**-Ah chocolate.- parecía que de solo verlo iba a babear, me reí un poco de su cara. –Gracias Jeff.- me sonrío y yo le devolví el gesto, mire a mi hermano tenía una mirada seria dirigida a mí.**

"_Mierda mi cabeza me duele, me debí de haber dado un buen golpe. ¿Por qué todo esta tan oscuro?"_

-¡Ah no veo dios, no veo y no tengo parpados…- rápido la luz me cegó y lo primero que vi fue a Alison con un antifaz en la mano y una expresión seria. -…ah… ya sabía que tenía antifaz.- me cruce de brazos mirando a otro lado, haciendo que algo callera de mi cabeza, sentí mi cabeza caerse y algo golpearme la cara, era la almohada, me senté de golpe molesto causando que me mareara. -¡¿Cuál es tu jodido proble…-

-¡Cierra la boca!- me amenazo con mi cuchillo colocándolo en mi garganta. –Ahora, te are un par de preguntas y más te vale contestarlas, ¿Cómo entraste?

-Por una ventana.-_"…ñe a igual, estoy casado." _

-¿Cómo entraste aquí? Por una razón este lugar estaba cerrado con llave.

-Te estaba buscando, tu cachorrito se quemó con lo que sea que dejaste en la estufa y subí a buscarte para reclamarte y como estaba cerrado creí que estaba aquí ¿sí? No sabía que estaba prohibido.- arqueo un ceja y yo me tire sobre la almohada.

-¿A qué viniste a mi casa?-

-Te contestare eso al final.- soltó un suspiro, tome la bolsa aun fría y la puse en mi frete, la mire por el rabillo, tenía los ojos llorosos.

-¿Dónde encontraste esto?- me mostro el sobre y la foto.

-Lo encontré dentro de un diario.-

-¿Diario?... hijo de…- puso la punta del cuchillo en mi garganta ya había empezado a llorar. -¿Qué rayos fue lo que leíste en el diario?- aleje el arma de mí y se la quite sin usar fuerza lo lance sin fijarme, lejos de los dos.

-Nada, no entendí nada todas las hojas estaban revueltas.-

-¿Leíste la carta?- negué y ella bajo la cabeza y empezó a llorar solo la había visto llorar una vez y fue cuando la conocí en el parque de niños.

-Estoy enfermo. Y quiero algunas medicinas.-

-¿Qué?- me miro a la cara aun con lágrimas.

-Es una buena forma de pagarme los favores que te eh hecho.-

-Ah vale y ¿Qué es lo que tienes además de fiebre?- empezó a limpiarse la cara.

-Algo de tos y mareos.-

-¿Es todo? con que descanses y te abrigues estará bien en dos semanas…solo es gripa después de todo.-

-Ah… ya lo sabía… gracias Ali.- cerré la boca de golpe _"Estoy pero imbécil."_

-Cierto, ¿Cómo rayos sabes mi nombre? Nunca te lo eh dicho.- ya que, en algún momento si no se acordaba ella se lo diría yo.

-Porque te conozco, desde que éramos niños.-

-¿Dese niños?- asentí. -¡Eres un maldito acosador de mierda!-

-Sí, ¿Qué? No soy Jeffrey, jugábamos juntos de niños, nos la pasábamos molestándonos los dos ¿recuerdas?-

-¿Jeff? Por dios ¿Que te paso en la cara? ¿Dónde está Liu?-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué le paso a mi hermoso rostro?- se calló de repente, solté un suspiro.- Un tipo hizo que me quemara por eso esta así mi piel, me corte los parpados para verme siempre y me talle esta sonrisa para verme bello siempre.- no dijo nada más que un Ah.

-Pero y ¿Liu y tus padres? ¿Dónde vives ahora? –

-Luego te diré donde vivo, no puedo decírtelo es algo privado…yo…Mate a Liu y a mis padres…hace tres años.-

* * *

_Hola a todos mi nombre es Carina pero me pueden decir cari, No me digan pitufa, es un apodo -cariñoso que esta niña me puso para molestarme, bueno espero este capitulo les haya gustado, a Alma no le gusto porque hubo partes que ella quiso trolear y no la deje jeje bueno yo estaré aquí ayudándole a esta niña con su historia dejen sus comentarios diciendo que les pareció mi primera aportación y espero lleguen mas seguidores y gente que ponga la historia en favoritos, hasta pronto._


	9. Sentirse observado

Hubo silencio por varios minutos, ella no me despegaba la vista de mí _"Sé que soy hermoso pero esto ya es demasiado." _Me tire en la cama me estaba empezando a marear, no dijo nada tomo el diario del suelo, la carta, la foto y salió de la habitación sin decir nada. Me puse el antifaz y en cuestión de segundos me quede dormido.

Tim pov

"_Es raro, ya no me siento como yo mismo, es como cuando todo apenas comenzaba para mí, cuando me daban ataques de tos actuaba sin pensar y cuando volvía en mí, olvidaba todo por completo."_

Escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta pero no me podía mover, ninguna parte de mi cuerpo respondía, no podía ni levantar los parpados.

-Tim ¿Estás ahí dentro?- es Sally, trate de hablarle pero no podía mover ni mis labios, escuche abrirse la puerta. –Ah está dormido, que sujeto tan flojo.- escuche como se iba.

"_¿Qué rayos me está pasando?"_

End Tim pov

Alison pov

"_No me la creo, yo no creo que ese sujeto sea en verdad Jeff ¿Debería llamar a la policía?... Pero me hizo demasiados favores… Aun así es un asesino…" _suspire pesadamente y me senté en el sofá de la sala. _"No tengo idea de que hacer… veamos: Ahí un enfermo asesino en la habitación de mi madre, que supuestamente es mi amigo de la infancia, Jeff, que se supone mato a su familia y…a Liu…pensar que eso pueda ser cierto…hace que me sienta de una forma extraña ¿Preocupación? no, es diferente…"_

-Creo que no se definir como me siento realmente.- me recosté y cerré los ojos para acomodar un poco mis pensamientos, me levante y camine a la cocina, busque el libro de cocina y me puse a buscar algo fácil.

End Alison pov

Me quite el antifaz y me senté no podía soñar ninguno de mis recuerdos algo me está inquietando _"…como si me estuvieran observando" _mire alrededor sin ver a nadie alrededor _"Estúpida imaginación" _estaba por ponerme el antifaz, hasta que escuche un ruido en la ventana, me levante rápido, tome mi cuchillo del suelo y corrí la cortina y lo único que pude ver fue a un estúpido gato que tiro una maceta en la casa de al lado, cerré la cortina y tire el cuchillo lejos para que ella no pensara mal y camine devuelta a la cama.

Brian pov

Estar tirado en el suelo completamente adolorido por el golpe observando como slenderman se pierde de vista en el bosque _"Bien ¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?"_

**Luego de que me levante, revise los cuarto Tim y Jeff, Jeff no estaba y Tim estaba dormido, Ben y Sally estaban viendo una película, no me llamo la atención y salí al bosque, camine sin sentido alguno me desviaba a cada rato hasta que tropecé con algo y caí al suelo.**

**-¡Maldita sea!- me levante y me sacudí el lodo de encima, busque con que me había tropezado era una sombrilla. -¿Quién carajo deja esto tirado en el bosque?- tome el objeto del suelo estaba muy sucio y se había llenado aún mas de lodo gracias a mí, tenía una etiqueta en mango, una dirección. –Eh ya que, todavía tengo una miga de decencia.- seguí caminando por el bosque a hacia la calle.**

**Me tomo 15 minutos, no estaba lejos asique en cuanto tuve una idea de cómo llegar me puse en marcha, luego de caminar más de lo pensado busque el numero 133 pero sentía que me observaban, mire a atrás para verificar que no me siguieran no vi nada pero por el rabillo del ojo percibí como una cortina se había movido volví la vista al frente y logre ver que otra cortina se había movido. _"No recuerdo que los vecinos fueran tan chismosos… Ñe tal vez es porque no eh tenido vecinos en varios años." _Seguí caminando tratando de no tomarle importancia a las miradas, llegue al fin a la 133 pero seguro que alguien saldría a interrogarme que hacia ahí y yo lo único que quería era dejar la maldita sombrilla de perdido en la entra, seguí caminando y di vuelta en una esquina _"No puedo creerlo… ¡Camine por casi media hora y el bosque está ahí cruzando la calle! Maldita sea ¿dios que te hice yo? Lo único que hice fue enviarte devuelta a tus hijos ¿¡Eso es tan malo?!" _respire hondo y me fije si alguien más estaba por ahí de chismoso.**

**No vi nada pero mejor me adentre al bosque y rodee hasta los jardines traseros, llegue al que se supone era la casa 133 salte la cerca sin hacer mucho ruido, mire la ventana-puerta, lo único que logre ver fue a una chica de espaldas _"Eh es la chica que me pregunto si estaba loco." _Me acerque cuidadosamente y deje la sombrilla recargada en la ventana camine de espaladas y volví a saltar la cerca, me congele un momento al ver a Slenderman parado junto a un árbol parecía que no me estaba observando a mi asique me quede lo más quieto posible para que no me notara. Volví a saltar la cerca me oculte detrás de un árbol esperando no me haya visto entrar ninguno de los dos, me fije que se haya ido por un agujero en la madera. _"Maldita sea ¿Pues qué tanto vez?" _parecía tener su atención en la ventana de arriba yo lo único que veía era una cortina blanca. Volví a mirar a Slender por el agujero pero ya no estaba ahí.**

**Me dio un escalofrió cuando sentí algo en mi pierna, trate de ver que era pero me jalo fuera del patio y me arrojo contra un árbol asustando a un gato que dormía en el techo de la casa de al lado, un tentáculo me tomo del cuello y me acerco hasta estar cerca de slender.**

**-¿Qué hacías ahí?- aflojo un poco el agarre para poder contestarle.**

**-Lo mismo quisiera saber yo.- me azoto contra el suelo y camino alejándose sin decirme más.**

Me levante del suelo y camine adolorido de vuelta a la cabaña _"Lo que me gano por hacer buenas obras." _

End pov Brian.

Tim pov

Abrí los ojos y me levante de la cama, tome mi cuchillo me mire en mi viejo espejo, me puse mi mascara abrí la puerta de mi habitación y baje las escaleras.

-Eh ni siquiera un "Hola Ben"- no le hice caso y camine a la puerta. -¿Por qué traes tu mascara puesta si estas en casa?- abrí la puerta estaba por salir hasta que Sally apareció frente a mí y me impidió el paso.

-Tim ¿te sientes bien?- no dije nada, la tome del cabello y la arroje dentro de la casa, la escuche llorar un poco.

-¿¡Cuál es tu jodido problema?!- Ben se acercó y la ayudo a levantarse, me di la vuelta y camine al norte.

Luego de un rato Smile Dog me siguió, lo deje hacerlo no sé cuánto camine pero llegue a unos arbustos, detrás de ellos está un acantilado que nunca en mi vida había visto, parado en la orilla a lo lejos se encontraba Slender "mirando" en mi dirección. Camine hacia él, nos quedamos viendo un rato no podía oír nada más que un subido, parecido a la estática de la televisión, hasta que se dio vuelta y se empezó a alejar, dog lo siguió y yo hice lo mismo.

Todo se volvió oscuro a pesar de que ni siquiera era las 7:30 pm, no pude ver más y creo que caí inconsciente.

End Tim pov

Sentí que alguien me movía un poco, ese alguien obviamente fue Ali fruncí el ceño aunque creo que no se nota por el antifaz, dejo de moverme y me empezó a picar los cachetes, me senté y baje el antifaz hasta mi cuello.

-¿Qué?- trato de no reírse, se me había tapado la nariz y ahora mi voz sonaba más extraña.

-Ten, no se cocinar pero la probé y esta buena.- me tendió un plato con sopa caliente, la tome, no dije nada, mire desconfiado la sopa y la mire a ella con el ceño fruncido _"¿Cómo sé que no le puso algo o que quiere que me enferme aún más?"_, suspiro cansada como si me hubiera entendido agarro la cuchara y comió un poco. –Vez no tiene nada de malo. Ahora come.- así lo hice, ella se quedó sentada al borde de la cama leyendo el diario.

-¿Quiénes Elizabeth?- no despego la vista del libro y yo seguí comiendo.

-Es mi mamá.-ambos nos quedamos callados por unos momentos. _"Momentos incomodos, siempre presentes cuando no los quieres." _- ¿Terminaste?- Mire el plato ya estaba casi vació, comí lo último y deje la cuchara.

-¿Por qué solo estas tu aquí?-

-…Por qué me gusta estar así.- se levantó y camino a la puerta. –Si necesitas algo dímelo.- dejo la puerta abierta, solo escuche su pasos más lejos cada vez.

Me recosté mirando el techo, no tenía ganas de dormir.

"_Me esperaba una reacción diferente cuando le dijera quien era… Lo único diferente ahora es que, ahora la imagen de mi hermano aparece más en mi mente y tengo un presentimiento muy extraño…no sé cómo describirlo."_

Un aroma a palomitas inundo el cuarto, me levante y camine descalzo por las escaleras, hasta la cocina en el microondas estaba girando la bolsa que poco a poco se iba expandiendo, pero ella no estaba.

-¿Necesitas algo?- mire a tras de mí, ahí estaba parada junto a la televisión de la sala.

-No, nada.- estaba por volver arriba hasta que.

-¿Quieres ver una película?- la mire de reojo y solo asentí, camino a la cocina y yo me dirigí al sofá. -sujeta esto, no te las comas.- me dio un bol lleno de palomitas, se acercó a la televisión, tomo el control y se sentó en el mismo lugar que yo pero algo alejada, el cachorro se sentó en medio de los dos y se acurruco.

Nos pusimos a ver la película llamada El resplandor, ambos estábamos muy picados, hubo partes en las que ella se sobresaltó y yo me reí de eso, se daba cuenta y me miraba con el ceño fruncido haciendo puchero_ "No cambio mucho." _

Terminamos de ver la película, ya eran las 10:30, yo no tenía mucho sueño había dormido casi todo el día, en cuanto a cabo apague la televisión y me levante del sofá, ella también solo que bostezo, tomo el bol vació del sofá y camino a la cocina sin decirme nada seguía de perro, camine al pie de la escalera y antes de subir el primer escalón Ali se paró junto a mí sin mirarme.

-Puedes quedarte en la habitación que estabas.- subió la escalera y me espero al final de esta. –Pero la cerrare con llave y la abriré en la mañana.- subí y me pare junto a ella.

-¿Y cómo sé que no llamaras a la policía mientras duermo?- trate de sonar lo más escalofriante posible pero no lo conseguí aún tenía la nariz tapada.

-Si quisiera hacer eso no dejaría que tuvieras tu arma contigo y no dudo que puedas salir de la misma forma que entraste.- empezó a caminar por el corredor hasta mi habitación, no dije nada más y la seguí, se quedó parada junto a la puerta, yo seguí y me senté al borde de la cama.

Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, hasta que dio un gran suspiro, tomo el picaporte y cerro la puertas, solo escuche ponerse el seguro y luego unos pasos alejarse de la puerta, suspire y me recosté, no tenía sueño pero no tenía ganas de salir y enfermarme aún más, sentí que me observaban de nuevo, me volví a sentar y mire a la ventana aun con la cortina sentía que me estaban mirando fijamente a los ojos, camine a la ventana y corrí la cortina mire en todas direcciones, por un momento vi un punto blanco por el bosque pero en cuanto quise verlo de nuevo ya no estaba _"Espero que se un efecto del sueño…y no lo que en verdad creo."_

Cerré la cortina y me devolví a la cama, me puse el antifaz y me metí en las cobijas.

"_Que afortunados son lo que iban a ser mis victimas esta noche." _Me reí un poco y me acomode un más.

-Go to sleep.- y me quede dormido.

* * *

Hola chicos espero este capitulo les haya gustado, que de por si batalle para hacerlo, es que el anterior me confundió todos los planes asique estuve escribe y borre hasta que esto salió, aparte lo hice yo sola porque "Cari no esta, Cari se fue" :P por unos días a quien sabe donde. Bueno dejen sus reviews un saludo enorme a los nuevos lectores y a los viejos lectores.

Hasta la próxima adiós.


	10. Mentiras y panqueques

Alison pov

Son las 8:46 de la mañana llevo despierta desde hace dos horas, no tenía ganas de dormir pero tampoco de levantarme, hacia frio, y mi cama estaba caliente y muy cómoda, siento que el colchón se mueve un poco, miro a la derecha por el rabillo del ojo, el cachorro intenta subirse, _"Tengo tanto sueño… ¿Por qué rayos me levante tan temprano?... no lo recuerdo." _Sentía el cuerpo muy pesado no me había sentido tan mal desde los 12 años, sin energía, mareada, cansada. En otras palabras me siento del asco, me senté al borde de la cama, fue mala idea, el mareo aumento, cerré los ojos para que pasara más rápido, me puse de pie y camine al armario.

Tome lo primero que alcance, unos pantalones, una playera y una chamarra, unos converse y listo no me complico la vida, mire el celular en la mesita frente al sofá, _"Ya que." _ Tome el aparato y salí de mi habitación seguida del animal _"¿Qué día es hoy?" _reviso mi celular _"Lunes" _bufe un poco y seguí caminando por el pasillo, me dirigía a abrir la habitación de mi mamá, me detuve y saque el celular de nuevo. _"Maldita sea es lunes, joder hoy vienen mis profesores, no me importa que ese chico este enfermo tiene que irse ahora." _El timbre me sobresalto un poco, el cachorro bajo la escalera y le gruño a la puerta, baje después de él quite el seguro de la puerta, abrí la puerta, para frente a mi estaba una mujer de ojos cafés muy claros, piel blanca y cabello rubio con una que otra cana, no podía verle por completo la cara tiene un tapa boca, se quién es ella, es mi vecina su nombre es María, la razón del tapa boca pues creo que es muy obvio ¿No?

-Buenas días, ¿Te desperté?- solo negué y espere si me decía que quería, ciertamente ella no me cae muy bien, no le hablo mucho y muy pocas veces la eh visto, no se mucho de ella ciertamente pero sé que ella puede ser una metiche y una chismosa, desde que me mude ah este vecindario me vigila, ella es la razón por la que no pueda salir en el día o ahora que no hay médicos, puede decírselo a Jack, por ella me escapaba en las noches. –Oh ya veo, bueno supe que estas sola y quise pasar y hacerte el desayuno ¿Te molesta?-

-No, pasa.- me hice aun lado en cuanto entro cerré la puerta y la guie a la cocina, en cuanto le mostré donde estaba cada cosa, saco huevos, leche, harina, un bol, una taza, ah me eh perdido que más saco. -¿Quieres ayuda?-

-No, tu solo espera no tardare, ¿Tomas café?- ¡¿Café?! Los doctores nunca me dejaron probarlo.

-No, no me dejan tomar, por eso me daban jugo o leche haberes con chocolate.-

-Ya veo, bueno entonces será café con leche, no le diremos a nadie que tomaste será nuestro secreto ¿sí?- me giño un ojo, solo levante los hombros y sonreí de lado. _"Al diablo me empieza a agradar." _ Saque las croquetas del cachorro y la vertí un su platito, en cuanto las regrese me acerque a ver que hacia María, ella se dio cuenta porque se hizo a un lado y me dejo ver. – ¿Te gustan los panqueques?

-¿Panqueque?- se ve que lo que dije la sorprendió pues abrió los ojos por completo.- ¿Qué?

-¿Nunca has comido un panqueque?- negué, solo me miro más sorprendida llegue a creer que se desmallaría. -¿Qué es lo que desayunabas?-

-Huevo, tocino, empanadas, hubo una vez que me dieron un filete del día anterior.- Saco unos dos ya listos de la sartén, los coloco en un plato y los llevo a la mesa, junto con 3 botes mermelada, miel, cajeta. _"¿Para qué?" _

-Comete esos.- no dije nada solo me senté les puse miel y empecé a comérmelos, no estaban nada mal, hasta que escucho un golpe arriba. _"Maldita sea alguien ya despertó." _ -¿Qué fue eso? ¿Hay alguien más aquí?-

-No deje una ventana abierta de seguro el viento tiro algo, ya vuelvo.- corrí escalera arriba, pensando cómo mantenerlo tranquilo hasta que ella se fuera pero no tenía nada.

End Alison Pov

"_¿Porque esta maldita ventana no se abre? Primero me levanta con el aroma de los panqueques y luego la puerta sigue cerrada, la patee ¿Y qué paso? ¡Que no me abre aun!" _escuche el cerrojo de la puerta estaba por gritarle, pero antes de que lo hiciera me dijo "Shh" y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

-No hagas ruido, ahí alguien en la casa.- _"Ah entonces por eso murmura."_

-Solo lo mandare a dormir y listo espera aquí.- estaba por salir por la puerta hasta que ella se puso en frente con el ceño fruncido.

-No solo no hagas ruido si quieres algo espera a que ella se vaya solo quédate aquí.-

_¡Pasa algo, ¿Qué fue lo que se calló?!_

-¡Nada importante ya voy!- me miro y me señalo antes de irse, cerró la puerta de nuevo y solo la escuche alejarse, bufe en pequeño animal se había quedado encerrado con migo, _"Algo de compañía al menos_." Mi estómago gruño _"Tengo hambre ahora y el aroma que inunda toda la casa no ayuda ¡Maldigo este delicioso aroma!"_

Alison pov

Luego de que volví al comedor solo vi varios panqueques en un plato sobre la mesa y a María preparando más panqueques me senté en silencio no paso de preguntarme que había sido el ruido que se había caído, se la paso contándome de cosas que pasaban en el vecindario, no les prestaba atención yo no conocía a nadie fuera de ella y su esposo no conocía a nadie más, solo agregaba algún comentario como "¿Enserio?" o "¿Y luego?" lo único que no quería era que hubiera silencio, estaba por masticar el ultimo trozo de panqueque que me quedaba hasta que.

-Espero encuentren a tu padre pronto, que un loco como él este suelto.- solte el trozo de panqueque y la mire confundida _"¿Atraparlo? Se supone esta muerto, eso me dijo Jack." _- ¿Um? ¿No sabias que escapo? La misma noche que se lo llevaron ahorco a su compañero de celda y escapo, Jack te lo debió haber dicho él fue quien pidió que vigiláramos a todos los que entraran por esta calle por si las dudas.-_"Todos los vecinos lo saben…menos yo ¿Y están cuidándome?...pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Por qué Jack me mintió?" _ -Oh mira la hora me tengo que ir. ¿Quieres ayuda para lavar los platos?- negué, la acompañe hasta la puerta, en cuanto se fue y cerré la puerta, escuche un golpe arriba, no es difícil saber quién fue.

End Alison Pov

Llevo acostado en esta cama desde que ella se fue, viendo al cachorro mordisquear mis zapatos, aparte mi atención de él y mire el techo, siento un maldito hueco en mi estómago _"Me estoy muriendo de hambre ¿Pues de que rayos hablan las mujeres? A claro el chisme, el chisme importa más que un chico muriéndose de hambre, mas que es un chico enfermo muriéndose de hambre ¡Más que un psicópata con gripe muriéndose de hambre!... bien tal vez exagero."_

Escuche la puerta abrirse por lo que me senté al borde de la cama, era ella entrando de espalada traía un plato con panqueques, mermelada, cajeta, miel sobre una bandeja.

-¿De qué tanto hablabas?- me ignoro y dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa al lado de la cama y salió dejando la puerta abierta, el cachorro se fue detrás de ella, no le di importancia, toma el plato con los panqueques les puse miel y empecé a comérmelos

10 minutos más tarde, coloque el plato con una que otra migaja de pan en la mesa al lado de la cama y me recargue en la pared.

"_No estaban mal, solo tenían un pequeño defecto…. ¡Estaban más secos que el desierto ni siquiera la miel ayudo!" _extendí mi brazo algo de la mesa para quitarme lo seco de la boca, lo único que hice fue juguetear con el aire _"¿Ni un vaso de agua? ¡¿Ni de perdido el vaso?!" _ Me levante de la cama y camine a la salida, me estaba empezando a hartar de estar ahí, en cuanto salí al pasillo todo era silencio o bueno algo así, escuchaba un tambor tocado a lo tonto en la habitación de al lado, sin hacer ruido me pare aun lado de la puerta para escuchar mejor… (NA: por si la quieren oír se llama circle de flyleaf, la oyen genial, no la oyen genial)

Circle encircles the earth  
Chance and joyess break his heart  
His innocent arm moves to save me and I am spared  
His beautiful arm is bloody and cut off  
His heart ripped out to show me he loved me  
But I wouldn't believe him  
He did all that he could  
I still would not believe him

I left his arms empty and tied  
Out stretched for me until he died  
I left his arms empty and tied  
Outstretched for me until he died

No man shows greater love  
Than when a man lays down his life  
For his beloved

I left his arms empty and tied  
Outstretched for me until he died  
I left his arms empty and tied  
Outstretched for me until he died

Here I'm alive  
And I don't have the right  
And he gave me the right  
Costing him his life  
New mercy's in the morning

I believe  
What if I believe you now  
Could it ever change this now  
Forgive me, believe me  
Please come back tonight

I believe  
What if I believe you now  
Could it ever change this now  
Forgive me, believe me  
Please come back to life  
Come back to my life

I believe  
What if I believe you now  
Forgive me, believe me  
Please come back to life

No escuche nada después, pensaba seguir mi camino a la cocina pero escuche la perilla de la puerta abrirse y...

* * *

¡Al fin! luego de un mes, lo siento enserio no se enojen y ya se han de pensar algo como "¡Nos hiciste esperar todo este tiempo para esta miseria de capitulo y para colmo nos dejas con 3 jodidos puntitos! bueno ya adios dejo esta fic prefiero una autora que no mienta con actualizar cada semana chao" o una wea mas larga, pero lo siento en serio tengo mis razones, primero ¡Un gilipollas se meio a robar y se llevo mi lap! TT-TT luego hice el cap en la computadora de mi pápa que digo capitulo, capitulo que era tan largo como la cancha de super campeones n.n pero olvide guardar y mi pápa lo cerro asique con lo que recuerdo hice esto u.u tengo miles de razones más pero no les quiero alargar mas esto :I, un saludo y abrazo a todos y una disculpa, no sabria decirles cuando subo el siguiente capitulo, espero pronto pero hasta entonces esto es un adios u.u...Naa se crean vere si puedo hacer algo este fin de semana para subirles de perdido un pedacito el domingo, si un fin de semana en casa...eh no tengo amigos TT-TT pero ñe quien los nececita cuando tengo el hermoso anime OwO...Vale Cari me mira feo ahora, no se si la recuerden... vale se me esta acercando con un palo...¡help me plase! si no lo hacen no hay cap XD asique dejen review :3...pero enserio tiene un palo en la mano! XC

Go to sleep my friends CX


End file.
